Cuentos de Terror contados por Claptrap
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Recopilación de cuentos de terror y suspenso contadas por cierto robot quisquilloso... ¡CLATRAP! Espero que sea de su agrado (Advertencia: algunos cuentos contienen escenas con contenido no apto para menores) (Lamento el retraso de 2 días)
1. Entrada

Dunk Mell presenta:

Especial de noche de brujas y Día de muertos

.

Cuentos de Terror por Claptrap

Nos encontramos en una lúgubre y sombría casa, la cual está encima por lo que parece ser un acantilado, pero esa no es la parte de la casa que nos interesa, nuestra historia se desarrolla en; la sala, cuyas paredes están pintadas con colores oscuros, adornadas con cráneos acomodados perfectamente, tenía unos cuantos mueves antiguos y uno que otro actual como sillones, mesitas de café, una televisión antigua y un viejo modem de línea de teléfono y wifi… pero con un internet muy lento que morirías por el lag que este genera.

En una esquina esta un sillón casi ovalado de cuero color marrón, con un libro con tapa de cuero este era de un tamaño voluminoso en un costado, la casa pare tranquila hasta que de repente se escucha el sonido de ruedas derrapando sobre el piso de madera con forme pasa cada segundo el ruido se va intensificando hasta que:

-HOLA A TODOS- dice entrando de manera escandalosa un robot en forma de prisma rectangular de color amarillo con una franja blanca, tenía un solo lente color azul la cual le servía de ojo y se movía con una sola rueda –bienvenidos sean todos a nuestra ¡NOCHE DE CUENTOS DE TERROR! Soy su anfitrión CL4P-TP mejor conocido por los mortales como Claptrap y hoy les hare gritar del susto- acto seguido el pequeño robot tomo el enorme libro y se sentó como pudo en el sillón y comenzó a ojear las páginas del libro –comencemos-

" _Los cuentos que leerán a continuación fueron escogidos para el deleite de ustedes, ningún cuento es de mi propiedad, como algunos de los personajes que se presentan en las historias, espero que sean de su agrado y recuerda:_

 _ **EL MIEDO ES UN SENTIMIETO CREADO PARA SENTIR QUE AUN SOMOS HUMANOS Y ESTE ES PEOR QUE LA MUERTE ~ Montage Rhodes James"**_


	2. Los niños Felices

_Los niños felices_

 _Autor: Arthur Machen_

Un día después de la Navidad de 1915, mis deberes profesionales me llevaron al Norte; o, para ser más preciso, como nuestros convencionalismos, al "Distrito Noreste". Había habido ciertas charlas singulares; varios chismorreos respecto a que los alemanes tenían un escondite por parte de Maltón Head. Nadie parecía saber exactamente qué hacían allí o qué esperaban lograr. Más la información corría como un incendio de una boca a otra, y se creyó conveniente que tal habladuría fuese seguida hasta sus orígenes, y expuesta al público o negada de una vez por todas.

Me dirigí, pues, al Distrito Noreste, el domingo 26 de diciembre de 1915, y continué mis investigaciones a partir de la Bahía Helmsdale, que es un pequeño pueblo marítimo situado a tres kilómetros escasos del cabo Malton. La gente de los prados y las marismas también se había enterado de la fábula, considerándola con supremo desdén. Por lo que pude averiguar, dicho cuento había tenido origen en los juegos de unos niños que durante el verano habían vivido en Helmsdale. Habían improvisado un burdo drama de espías alemanes y su captura, y habían utilizado la Caverna Helvy, situada entre Helmsdale y el cabo Maltón, como escenario de sus juegos. Esto era todo; aparentemente, los bobos habían hecho el resto; los bobos que creían de todo corazón a los rusos, y se persignaban ante aquel que expresaba sus dudas respecto a los «Ángeles de Mons».

-Los niños forjaron un cuento que no se creían -me espetó un habitante del pueblo, que seguramente me juzgó más prudente que otras personas.

Naturalmente, no podía comprender, pese a todo, que un periodista tiene dos deberes: proclamar la verdad y denunciar la mentira.

A primeras horas de la tarde del lunes, ya había terminado con los «alemanes» y su escondite, y decidí detenerme en Banwick antes de regresar a casa, pues había oído comentar a menudo que era un lugar bellísimo y curioso. De modo que cogí el tren de la una y media, y empecé a internarme, deteniéndome en muchas estaciones desconocidas en medio de las grandes mesetas; cambié de tren en Marishes Ambo, y proseguí el viaje por un territorio extraño, a la escasa luz de la tarde invernal. De pronto, el tren abandonó el terreno llano y comenzó a descender por una cañada profunda y estrecha, oscurecida por bosques a cada lado, amarillenta por las ramas quebradas, solemne en su soledad. Lo único que se movía era el río acaudalado y turbulento que espumeaba sobre las rocas, y formaba plácidos remansos en las orillas.

Los oscuros bosques se diseminaron en grupos de antiguas matas de espinos; grandes rocas grises, de formas raras, surgían del suelo; y otras dentadas se elevaban hacia las alturas a cada lado de la cañada. El río iba creciendo y ensanchándose, y siguiendo su curso llegamos a Banwick al ponerse el sol.

Contemplé la maravilla de la ciudad a la luz del crepúsculo, rojizo por occidente. Las nubes ensombrecían los rosales; había mares de verdor por entre islas de luz carmesí; y nubes relucientes como espadas flamígeras, como dragones de fuego. Y por debajo de aquellos colores, de aquellas luces confundidas se veían las luces del puerto abajo, y más arriba, al otro lado del puente, la abadía en ruinas y la inmensa iglesia en la colina.

Salí de la estación por una antigua calle, tortuosa y estrecha, con recintos cavernosos y patios que se abrían al otro lado, y tramos de peldaños que ascendían hacia las terrazas de las casas, o descendían al puerto y a la marea del agua. Distinguí muchas casas torcidas, casi hundidas por el peso de los años, casi por debajo del nivel del suelo, con techumbres de troncos de árbol derruidas y portales encorvados, con rastros de grabados grotescos en sus muros. Y cuando llegué al muelle, al otro lado del puerto había la más asombrosa confusión de techos de tejas rojas que había visto en mi vida, y la gran iglesia normanda de color gris, en la colina pelada que los dominaba. Más abajo, las barcas se balanceaban con la marea, y el agua ardía en los fuegos del atardecer. Era la ciudad de un sueño mágico. Estuve en el muelle hasta que en el cielo hubo desaparecido todo resplandor, y las aguas y la noche invernal quedaron completamente a oscuras en Banwick.

Hallé una vieja posada junto al puerto. Los muros de las habitaciones iban al encuentro unas de otras, formando unos extraños e inesperados ángulos; había agudas proyecciones y raras junturas de ladrillos, como si una habitación tratase de internarse en otra; había indicios de escaleras imprevistas en los rincones de los techos. Mas también había un bar donde a mi viejo amigo Cristian le había gustado de sentarse, con un buen fuego de leños, viejos sillones y bastantes perspectivas de conseguir "algo caliente" después de cenar.

Me senté en tan agradable lugar una hora o dos, y conversé con la amable gente del pueblo que entraba y salía. Todos me hablaban de las viejas aventuras o la industria de la población. Antaño era un gran puerto ballenero, y tenían unos magníficos astilleros; y más adelante, Banwick fue famoso por su corte del ámbar.

-Pero ahora ya no es nada -se entristeció un parroquiano del bar - y nosotros nada poseemos-.

Salí a dar una vuelta antes de cenar. Banwick estaba en tinieblas, en espesas tinieblas. Por buenos motivos, no ardía en sus calles ni una sola luz; y apenas se distinguían algunos resquicios luminosos a través de los visillos de las ventanas. Era como andar por una ciudad de la Edad Media, con las formas antiguas de las casas apenas visibles en la oscuridad, formas que me recordaban los cuadros extraños y cavernosos del París y Tours medievales que trazó Doré.

Apenas había nadie en las calles; aunque todos los patios y callejones parecían llenos de niños. Divisé a varios corriendo aquí y allá. Y nunca había oído unas voces infantiles tan felices. Unos cantaban, otros reían, y atisbando por una de las oscuras cavernas, percibí un corro de niños que danzaban, dando vueltas y más vueltas, cantando con voces muy diáfanas una bella melodía; seguramente una tonadilla local, supuse, ya que se trataba de unas modulaciones que jamás había escuchado.

Regresé a la posada y hablé con su propietario respecto a la gran cantidad de niños que jugaban en las oscuras calles y en los patios, y en lo felices que todos me habían parecido.

Durante un instante me contempló fijamente y al fin me dijo:

-Bueno, joven dama, los niños andan un poco sueltos estos días. Sus padres se hallan en el frente, y sus madres no pueden dominarlos ni sujetarlos en casa. De modo que todos se han vuelto un poco salvajes.

Había algo raro en su expresión. Pero no conseguí descubrir en qué estribaba la rareza. Y me di cuenta de que mi observación le había dejado inquieto, pero yo ignoraba en absoluto qué le pasaba. Cené y me senté un par de horas a discutir de los "alemanes" en su escondite del cabo Maltón.

Terminé mi relato del mito alemán, y en vez de irme a la cama, decidí que debía dar otra vuelta por Banwick, envuelto en su maravillosa oscuridad. De modo que salí y crucé el puente subiendo por la calle del otro lado, donde se veía (se hubiese visto en pleno día) el amontonamiento de tejados rojos casi unos encima de otros, que había contemplado aquel atardecer. Ante mi asombro, vi que los extraordinarios niños de Banwick continuaban en la calle, alborotando, jugando y riendo, bailando y cantando, por las escaleras que daban a los patios interiores, pareciendo de esta forma que flotasen en el aire. Sus alegres carcajadas resonaban como campanadas en la noche.

Eran las once y cuarto cuando salí de la posada, y estaba precisamente pensando que las madres de aquella población eran excesivamente indulgentes con sus hijos, cuando éstos empezaron a entonar la antigua melodía que ya había escuchado antes. Las diáfanas y modélicas voces se elevaban en la oscuridad: a lo que me pareció, por centenares. Yo me hallaba en una callejuela, y vi con gran estupor que los niños pasaban ante mí en una larga procesión que ascendía por la colina hacia la abadía. Ignoro si había aparecido una luna muy pálida, o si las nubes pasaban por delante de las estrellas; pero el aire se aplacó, y conseguí divisar a los niños con toda claridad, andando lentamente y cantando, en un transporte de exaltación en tanto entonaban la dulce melodía en medio del bosque invernal, que en aquellos momentos parecía transformado por una temprana primavera.

Todos vestían de blanco, algunos con extrañas marcas en sus cuerpos que, supuse, tenían cierto significado en aquel fragmento de místico misterio que estaba yo contemplando.

Muchos llevaban coronas hechas con algas húmedas en torno a las sienes; uno mostraba una cicatriz pintada en la garganta; un chiquillo llevaba una túnica abierta, y señalaba una profunda herida encima del corazón, de la que parecía manar sangre; otro niño tenía las manitas muy separadas, con las palmas llenas de espinos y sangrando, como si se las hubiesen atravesado. Uno de los cantores llevaba un bebé en brazos, e incluso éste presentaba una herida en la cara.

La procesión pasó ante mí, y oí cantar a los niños mientras seguían ascendiendo por la colina hacia la antigua iglesia. Regresé a la posada, y al atravesar el puente me asaltó de repente la idea de que era el día de los Santos Inocentes. Sin duda, acababa de presenciar una confusa reliquia de alguna tradición medieval, por lo que al llegar a mi destino le formulé al posadero unas preguntas al respecto.

Entonces comprendí el significado de la extraña expresión que antes había observado en su rostro. Empezó a temblar y a estremecerse de horror; y luego se alejó de mí como si yo fuese un mensajero de la muerte.

Unas semanas más tarde estaba leyendo un libro titulado Los antiguos ritos de Banwick. Lo había escrito, en el reinado de la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, un autor anónimo que había conocido el esplendor de la antigua abadía y la desolación que la asoló. Y hallé este pasaje:

"Y en el Día de los Inocentes, a medianoche, se celebró un maravilloso y solemne servicio religioso. Ya que cuando los monjes terminaron de cantar el Tedeum en los maitines, subió al altar el abad, espléndidamente ataviado con una vestidura de oro, por lo que era una maravilla contemplarle. Y también entraron en el templo todos los niños de tierna edad de Banwick, todos ataviados con túnicas blancas. Luego, el abad empezó a cantar la misa de los Santos Inocentes. Y cuando terminó la consagración de la misa, se adelantó hasta el Santo Libro el niño más pequeño de cuantos se hallaban presentes y podían estar de pie. Y este niño llegó al altar, y el abad lo instaló en un trono de oro reluciente, y se inclinó y lo adoró, entonando:

Talium Regnum Celoerum, Aleluya. De éste es el Reino de los Cielos, Aleluya.

Y todo el coro cantó en respuesta:

Amicti sunt stolis albis, Aleluya, Aleluya. (Vestidos están con túnicas blancas, Aleluya, Aleluya).

Y el prior y todos los monjes, por orden, adoraron y reverenciaron al niño que se hallaba sentado en el trono.»

Yo había presenciado la procesión de la Orden Blanca de los Santos Inocentes. Había visto a los que salían cantando de las aguas profundas donde se hallaba el Lusitania; había visto a los mártires inocentes de los campos de Flandes y Francia regocijándose ante la idea de oír misa en su morada espiritual".

 _Personajes:_

 _Señorita Andrea Sil_

 _Cristian Dom_

 _Cuya propiedad son de AndySykes_


	3. Gato Negro

Gato Negro

Autor: Edgar Allan Poe

Volviendo a la sala donde estaba el robot, este estaba leyendo el libro murmurando algo casi incomprensible

-no… oh no… santo ensamblador… NOOOO, esto es terrible… una chica, no comió su cereal favorito-

-emmm Claptrap, ya debemos empezar- dijo una voz femenina

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué nadie me lo aviso? Bueno nuestro siguiente cuento titulado "GATO NEGRO" hay que bonito un gato…-

 _ **Gato Negro**_

Mi nombre es Hiroshi Lumbar y no espero, ni pido que alguien crea en el extraño aunque simple relato que me dispongo a escribir. Loco estaría si lo esperara, cuando mis sentidos rechazan su propia evidencia. Pero no estoy loco y sé muy bien que esto no es un sueño. Mañana voy a morir y quisiera aliviar hoy mi alma. Mi propósito inmediato consiste en poner de manifiesto, simple, sucintamente y sin comentarios, una serie de episodios domésticos. Las consecuencias de esos episodios me han aterrorizado, me han torturado y, por fin, me han destruido. Pero no intentaré explicarlos. Si para mí han sido horribles, para otros resultarán menos espantosos que barrocos. Más adelante, tal vez, aparecerá alguien cuya inteligencia reduzca mis fantasmas a lugares comunes; una inteligencia más serena, más lógica y mucho menos excitable que la mía, capaz de ver en las circunstancias que temerosamente describiré, una vulgar sucesión de causas y efectos naturales.

Desde la infancia me destaqué por la docilidad y bondad de mi carácter. La ternura que abrigaba mi corazón era tan grande que llegaba a convertirme en objeto de burla para mis compañeros. Me gustaban especialmente los animales, y mis padres me permitían tener una gran variedad. Pasaba a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, y jamás me sentía más feliz que cuando les daba de comer y los acariciaba. Este rasgo de mi carácter creció conmigo y, cuando llegué a la virilidad, se convirtió en una de mis principales fuentes de placer. Aquellos que alguna vez han experimentado cariño hacia un perro fiel y sagaz no necesitan que me moleste en explicarles la naturaleza o la intensidad de la retribución que recibía. Hay algo en el generoso y abnegado amor de un animal que llega directamente al corazón de aquel que con frecuencia ha probado la falsa amistad y la frágil fidelidad del hombre.

Me casé joven y tuve la alegría de que mi esposa Kenia Dos santos compartiera mis preferencias. Al observar mi gusto por los animales domésticos, no perdía oportunidad de procurarme los más agradables de entre ellos. Teníamos pájaros, peces de colores, un hermoso perro, conejos, un monito y un gato.

Este último era un animal de notable tamaño y hermosura, completamente negro y de una sagacidad asombrosa. Al referirse a su inteligencia, mi mujer, que en el fondo era no poco supersticiosa, aludía con frecuencia a la antigua creencia popular de que todos los gatos negros son brujas metamorfoseadas. No quiero decir que lo creyera seriamente, y sólo menciono la cosa porque acabo de recordarla.

Plutón -tal era el nombre del gato- se había convertido en mi favorito y mi camarada. Sólo yo le daba de comer y él me seguía por todas partes en casa. Me costaba mucho impedir que anduviera tras de mí en la calle.

Nuestra amistad duró así varios años, en el curso de los cuales (enrojezco al confesarlo) mi temperamento y mi carácter se alteraron radicalmente por culpa del demonio. Intemperancia. Día a día me fui volviendo más melancólico, irritable e indiferente hacia los sentimientos ajenos. Llegué, incluso, a hablar descomedidamente a mi mujer y terminé por infligirle violencias personales. Mis favoritos, claro está, sintieron igualmente el cambio de mi carácter. No sólo los descuidaba, sino que llegué a hacerles daño. Hacia Plutón, sin embargo, conservé suficiente consideración como para abstenerme de maltratarlo, cosa que hacía con los conejos, el mono y hasta el perro cuando, por casualidad o movidos por el afecto, se cruzaban en mi camino. Mi enfermedad, empero, se agravaba -pues, ¿qué enfermedad es comparable al alcohol?-, y finalmente el mismo Plutón, que ya estaba viejo y, por tanto, algo enojadizo, empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de mi mal humor.

Una noche en que volvía a casa completamente embriagado, después de una de mis correrías por la ciudad, me pareció que el gato evitaba mi presencia. Lo alcé en brazos, pero, asustado por mi violencia, me mordió ligeramente en la mano. Al punto se apoderó de mí una furia demoníaca y ya no supe lo que hacía. Fue como si la raíz de mi alma se separara de golpe de mi cuerpo; una maldad más que diabólica, alimentada por la ginebra, estremeció cada fibra de mi ser. Sacando del bolsillo del chaleco un cortaplumas, lo abrí mientras sujetaba al pobre animal por el pescuezo y, deliberadamente, le hice saltar un ojo. Enrojezco, me abraso, tiemblo mientras escribo tan condenable atrocidad.

Cuando la razón retornó con la mañana, cuando hube disipado en el sueño los vapores de la orgía nocturna, sentí que el horror se mezclaba con el remordimiento ante el crimen cometido; pero mi sentimiento era débil y ambiguo, no alcanzaba a interesar al alma. Una vez más me hundí en los excesos y muy pronto ahogué en vino los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

El gato, entretanto, mejoraba poco a poco. Cierto que la órbita donde faltaba el ojo presentaba un horrible aspecto, pero el animal no parecía sufrir ya. Se paseaba, como de costumbre, por la casa, aunque, como es de imaginar, huía aterrorizado al verme. Me quedaba aún bastante de mi antigua manera de ser para sentirme agraviado por la evidente antipatía de un animal que alguna vez me había querido tanto. Pero ese sentimiento no tardó en ceder paso a la irritación. Y entonces, para mi caída final e irrevocable, se presentó el espíritu de la perversidad. La filosofía no tiene en cuenta a este espíritu; y, sin embargo, tan seguro estoy que mi alma existe como de que la perversidad es uno de los impulsos primordiales del corazón humano, una de las facultades primarias indivisibles, uno de esos sentimientos que dirigen el carácter del hombre. ¿Quién no se ha sorprendido a sí mismo cien veces en momentos en que cometía una acción tonta o malvada por la simple razón de que no debía cometerla? ¿No hay en nosotros una tendencia permanente, que enfrenta descaradamente al buen sentido, una tendencia a transgredir lo que constituye la Ley por el solo hecho de serlo? Este espíritu de perversidad se presentó, como he dicho, en mi caída final. Y el insondable anhelo que tenía mi alma de vejarse a sí misma, de violentar su propia naturaleza, de hacer mal por el mal mismo, me incitó a continuar y, finalmente, a consumar el suplicio que había infligido a la inocente bestia. Una mañana, obrando a sangre fría, le pasé un lazo por el pescuezo y lo ahorqué en la rama de un árbol; lo ahorqué mientras las lágrimas manaban de mis ojos y el más amargo remordimiento me apretaba el corazón; lo ahorqué porque recordaba que me había querido y porque estaba seguro de que no me había dado motivo para matarlo; lo ahorqué porque sabía que, al hacerlo, cometía un pecado, un pecado mortal que comprometería mi alma hasta llevarla -si ello fuera posible- más allá del alcance de la infinita misericordia del Dios más misericordioso y más terrible.

La noche de aquel mismo día en que cometí tan cruel acción me despertaron gritos de: "¡Incendio!" Las cortinas de mi cama eran una llama viva y toda la casa estaba ardiendo. Con gran dificultad pudimos escapar de la conflagración mi mujer, un sirviente y yo. Todo quedó destruido. Mis bienes terrenales se perdieron y desde ese momento tuve que resignarme a la desesperanza.

No incurriré en la debilidad de establecer una relación de causa y efecto entre el desastre y mi criminal acción. Pero estoy detallando una cadena de hechos y no quiero dejar ningún eslabón incompleto. Al día siguiente del incendio acudí a visitar las ruinas. Salvo una, las paredes se habían desplomado. La que quedaba en pie era un tabique divisorio de poco espesor, situado en el centro de la casa, y contra el cual se apoyaba antes la cabecera de mi lecho. El enlucido había quedado a salvo de la acción del fuego, cosa que atribuí a su reciente aplicación. Una densa muchedumbre habíase reunido frente a la pared y varias personas parecían examinar parte de la misma con gran atención y detalle. Las palabras "¡extraño!, ¡curioso!" y otras similares excitaron mi curiosidad. Al aproximarme vi que en la blanca superficie, grabada como un bajorrelieve, aparecía la imagen de un gigantesco gato. El contorno tenía una nitidez verdaderamente maravillosa. Había una soga alrededor del pescuezo del animal.

Al descubrir esta aparición -ya que no podía considerarla otra cosa- me sentí dominado por el asombro y el terror. Pero la reflexión vino luego en mi ayuda. Recordé que había ahorcado al gato en un jardín contiguo a la casa. Al producirse la alarma del incendio, la multitud había invadido inmediatamente el jardín: alguien debió de cortar la soga y tirar al gato en mi habitación por la ventana abierta. Sin duda, habían tratado de despertarme en esa forma. Probablemente la caída de las paredes comprimió a la víctima de mi crueldad contra el enlucido recién aplicado, cuya cal, junto con la acción de las llamas y el amoniaco del cadáver, produjo la imagen que acababa de ver.

Si bien en esta forma quedó satisfecha mi razón, ya que no mi conciencia, sobre el extraño episodio, lo ocurrido impresionó profundamente mi imaginación. Durante muchos meses no pude librarme del fantasma del gato, y en todo ese tiempo dominó mi espíritu un sentimiento informe que se parecía, sin serlo, al remordimiento. Llegué al punto de lamentar la pérdida del animal y buscar, en los viles antros que habitualmente frecuentaba, algún otro de la misma especie y apariencia que pudiera ocupar su lugar.

Una noche en que, borracho a medias, me hallaba en una taberna más que infame, reclamó mi atención algo negro posado sobre uno de los enormes toneles de ginebra que constituían el principal moblaje del lugar. Durante algunos minutos había estado mirando dicho tonel y me sorprendió no haber advertido antes la presencia de la mancha negra en lo alto. Me aproximé y la toqué con la mano. Era un gato negro muy grande, tan grande como Plutón y absolutamente igual a éste, salvo un detalle. Plutón no tenía el menor pelo blanco en el cuerpo, mientras este gato mostraba una vasta aunque indefinida mancha blanca que le cubría casi todo el pecho.

Al sentirse acariciado se enderezó prontamente, ronroneando con fuerza, se frotó contra mi mano y pareció encantado de mis atenciones. Acababa, pues, de encontrar el animal que precisamente andaba buscando. De inmediato, propuse su compra al tabernero, pero me contestó que el animal no era suyo y que jamás lo había visto antes ni sabía nada de él.

Continué acariciando al gato y, cuando me disponía a volver a casa, el animal pareció dispuesto a acompañarme. Le permití que lo hiciera, deteniéndome una y otra vez para inclinarme y acariciarlo. Cuando estuvo en casa, se acostumbró a ella de inmediato y se convirtió en el gran favorito de mi mujer.

Por mi parte, pronto sentí nacer en mí una antipatía hacia aquel animal. Era exactamente lo contrario de lo que había anticipado, pero -sin que pueda decir cómo ni por qué- su marcado cariño por mí me disgustaba y me fatigaba. Gradualmente, el sentimiento de disgusto y fatiga creció hasta alcanzar la amargura del odio. Evitaba encontrarme con el animal; un resto de vergüenza y el recuerdo de mi crueldad de antaño me vedaban maltratarlo. Durante algunas semanas me abstuve de pegarle o de hacerlo víctima de cualquier violencia; pero gradualmente -muy gradualmente- llegué a mirarlo con inexpresable odio y a huir en silencio de su detestable presencia, como si fuera una emanación de la peste.

Lo que, sin duda, contribuyó a aumentar mi odio fue descubrir, a la mañana siguiente de haberlo traído a casa, que aquel gato, igual que Plutón, era tuerto. Esta circunstancia fue precisamente la que lo hizo más grato a mi mujer, quien, como ya dije, poseía en alto grado esos sentimientos humanitarios que alguna vez habían sido mi rasgo distintivo y la fuente de mis placeres más simples y más puros.

El cariño del gato por mí parecía aumentar en el mismo grado que mi aversión. Seguía mis pasos con una pertinencia que me costaría hacer entender a cualquiera. Donde quiera que me sentara venía a ovillarse bajo mi silla o saltaba a mis rodillas, prodigándome sus odiosas caricias. Si echaba a caminar, se metía entre mis pies, amenazando con hacerme caer, o bien clavaba sus largas y afiladas uñas en mis ropas, para poder trepar hasta mi pecho. En esos momentos, aunque ansiaba aniquilarlo de un solo golpe, me sentía paralizado por el recuerdo de mi primer crimen, pero sobre todo -quiero confesarlo ahora mismo- por un espantoso temor al animal.

Aquel temor no era precisamente miedo de un mal físico y, sin embargo, me sería imposible definirlo de otra manera. Me siento casi avergonzado de reconocer, sí, aún en esta celda de criminales me siento casi avergonzado de reconocer que el terror, el espanto que aquel animal me inspiraba, era intensificado por una de las más insensatas quimeras que sería dado concebir. Más de una vez mi mujer me había llamado la atención sobre la forma de la mancha blanca de la cual ya he hablado, y que constituía la única diferencia entre el extraño animal y el que yo había matado. Recordarán que esta mancha, aunque grande, me había parecido al principio de forma indefinida; pero gradualmente, de manera tan imperceptible que mi razón luchó durante largo tiempo por rechazarla como fantástica, la mancha fue asumiendo un contorno de rigurosa precisión. Representaba ahora algo que me estremezco al nombrar, y por ello odiaba, temía y hubiera querido librarme del monstruo si hubiese sido capaz de atreverme; representaba, digo, la imagen de una cosa atroz, siniestra… ¡la imagen del patíbulo! ¡Oh lúgubre y terrible máquina del horror y del crimen, de la agonía y de la muerte!

Me sentí entonces más miserable que todas las miserias humanas. ¡Pensar que una bestia, cuyo semejante había yo destruido desdeñosamente, una bestia era capaz de producir tan insoportable angustia en un hombre creado a imagen y semejanza de Dios! ¡Ay, ni de día ni de noche pude ya gozar de la bendición del reposo! De día, aquella criatura no me dejaba un instante solo; de noche, despertaba hora a hora de los más horrorosos sueños, para sentir el ardiente aliento de la cosa en mi rostro y su terrible peso -pesadilla encarnada de la que no me era posible desprenderme- apoyado eternamente sobre mi corazón.

Bajo el agobio de tormentos semejantes, sucumbió en mí lo poco que me quedaba de bueno. Sólo los malos pensamientos disfrutaban ya de mi intimidad; los más tenebrosos, los más perversos pensamientos. La melancolía habitual de mi humor creció hasta convertirse en aborrecimiento de todo lo que me rodeaba y de la entera humanidad; y mi pobre Kenia, que de nada se quejaba, llegó a ser la habitual y paciente víctima de los repentinos y frecuentes arrebatos de ciega cólera a que me abandonaba.

Cierto día, para cumplir una tarea doméstica, me acompañó al sótano de la vieja casa donde nuestra pobreza nos obligaba a vivir. El gato me siguió mientras bajaba la empinada escalera y estuvo a punto de tirarme cabeza abajo, lo cual me exasperó hasta la locura. Alzando un hacha y olvidando en mi rabia los pueriles temores que hasta entonces habían detenido mi mano, descargué un golpe que hubiera matado instantáneamente al animal de haberlo alcanzado. Pero la mano de mi esposa detuvo su trayectoria. Entonces, llevado por su intervención a una rabia más que demoníaca, me zafé de su abrazo y le hundí el hacha en la cabeza. Sin un solo quejido, cayó muerta a mis pies.

Cumplido este espantoso asesinato, me entregué al punto y con toda sangre fría a la tarea de ocultar el cadáver. Sabía que era imposible sacarlo de casa, tanto de día como de noche, sin correr el riesgo de que algún vecino me observara. Diversos proyectos cruzaron mi mente. Por un momento pensé en descuartizar el cuerpo y quemar los pedazos. Luego se me ocurrió cavar una tumba en el piso del sótano. Pensé también si no convenía arrojar el cuerpo al pozo del patio o meterlo en un cajón, como si se tratara de una mercadería común, y llamar a un mozo de cordel para que lo retirara de casa. Pero, al fin, di con lo que me pareció el mejor expediente y decidí emparedar el cadáver en el sótano, tal como se dice que los monjes de la Edad Media emparedaban a sus víctimas.

El sótano se adaptaba bien a este propósito. Sus muros eran de material poco resistente y estaban recién revocados con un mortero ordinario, que la humedad de la atmósfera no había dejado endurecer. Además, en una de las paredes se veía una falsa chimenea, la cual había sido rellenada y tratada de manera semejante al resto del sótano. Sin lugar a dudas, sería muy fácil sacar los ladrillos en esa parte, introducir el cadáver y tapar el agujero como antes, de manera que ninguna mirada pudiese descubrir algo sospechoso.

No me equivocaba en mis cálculos. Fácilmente saqué los ladrillos con ayuda de una palanca y, luego de colocar cuidadosamente el cuerpo contra la pared interna, lo mantuve en esa posición mientras aplicaba de nuevo la mampostería en su forma original. Después de procurarme argamasa, arena y cerda, preparé un enlucido que no se distinguía del anterior y revoqué cuidadosamente el nuevo enladrillado. Concluida la tarea, me sentí seguro de que todo estaba bien. La pared no mostraba la menor señal de haber sido tocada. Había barrido hasta el menor fragmento de material suelto. Miré en torno, triunfante, y me dije: "Aquí, por lo menos, no he trabajado en vano".

Mi paso siguiente consistió en buscar a la bestia causante de tanta desgracia, pues al final me había decidido a matarla. Si en aquel momento el gato hubiera surgido ante mí, su destino habría quedado sellado, pero, por lo visto, el astuto animal, alarmado por la violencia de mi primer acceso de cólera, se cuidaba de aparecer mientras no cambiara mi humor. Imposible describir o imaginar el profundo, el maravilloso alivio que la ausencia de la detestada criatura trajo a mi pecho. No se presentó aquella noche, y así, por primera vez desde su llegada a la casa, pude dormir profunda y tranquilamente; sí, pude dormir, aun con el peso del crimen sobre mi alma.

Pasaron el segundo y el tercer día y mi atormentador no volvía. Una vez más respiré como un hombre libre. ¡Aterrado, el monstruo había huido de casa para siempre! ¡Ya no volvería a contemplarlo! Gozaba de una suprema felicidad, y la culpa de mi negra acción me preocupaba muy poco. Se practicaron algunas averiguaciones, a las que no me costó mucho responder. Incluso hubo una perquisición en la casa; pero, naturalmente, no se descubrió nada. Mi tranquilidad futura me parecía asegurada.

Al cuarto día del asesinato, un grupo de policías se presentó inesperadamente y procedió a una nueva y rigurosa inspección. Convencido de que mi escondrijo era impenetrable, no sentí la más leve inquietud. Los oficiales me pidieron que los acompañara en su examen. No dejaron hueco ni rincón sin revisar. Al final, por tercera o cuarta vez, bajaron al sótano. Los seguí sin que me temblara un solo músculo. Mi corazón latía tranquilamente, como el de aquel que duerme en la inocencia. Me paseé de un lado al otro del sótano. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y andaba tranquilamente de aquí para allá. Los policías estaban completamente satisfechos y se disponían a marcharse. La alegría de mi corazón era demasiado grande para reprimirla. Ardía en deseos de decirles, por lo menos, una palabra como prueba de triunfo y confirmar doblemente mi inocencia.

-Caballeros -dije, por fin, cuando el grupo subía la escalera-, me alegro mucho de haber disipado sus sospechas. Les deseo felicidad y un poco más de cortesía. Dicho sea de paso, caballeros, esta casa está muy bien construida… (En mi frenético deseo de decir alguna cosa con naturalidad, casi no me daba cuenta de mis palabras). Repito que es una casa de excelente construcción. Estas paredes… ¿ya se marchan ustedes, caballeros?… tienen una gran solidez.

Y entonces, arrastrado por mis propias bravatas, golpeé fuertemente con el bastón que llevaba en la mano sobre la pared del enladrillado tras de la cual se hallaba el cadáver de la esposa de mi corazón.

¡Que Dios me proteja y me libre de las garras del demonio! Apenas había cesado el eco de mis golpes cuando una voz respondió desde dentro de la tumba. Un quejido, sordo y entrecortado al comienzo, semejante al sollozar de un niño, que luego creció rápidamente hasta convertirse en un largo, agudo y continuo alarido, anormal, como inhumano, un aullido, un clamor de lamentación, mitad de horror, mitad de triunfo, como sólo puede haber brotado en el infierno de la garganta de los condenados en su agonía y de los demonios exultantes en la condenación.

Hablar de lo que pensé en ese momento sería locura. Presa de vértigo, fui tambaleándome hasta la pared opuesta. Por un instante el grupo de hombres en la escalera quedó paralizado por el terror. Luego, una docena de robustos brazos atacaron la pared, que cayó de una pieza. El cadáver, ya muy corrompido y manchado de sangre coagulada, apareció de pie ante los ojos de los espectadores. Sobre su cabeza, con la roja boca abierta y el único ojo como de fuego, estaba agazapada la horrible bestia cuya astucia me había inducido al asesinato y cuya voz delatadora me entregaba al verdugo. ¡Había emparedado al monstruo en la tumba!

 **Fin…**

 _Personajes:_

 _Hiroshi_

 _Kenia_

 _Cuya propiedad son de Aylen Bravo_


	4. El almohadon de Plumas

El almohadón de plumas

Autor: Horacio Quiroga

La sala estaba vacía reinaba la paz al fin, en eso una joven Sangheili asomaba su cabeza…

-aaammm ¿Claptrap? ¿Dónde? Estas…- apareciendo completamente, su vestimenta consistía de dos piezas una playera de manga larga y un pantalón ambos negros con franjas azules metálicas en sus brazos y la otra al costado de sus piernas.

Fue interrumpida por el robot que en cuanto la vio este le dio un fuerte golpe en su tobillo con un palo

-bueno- dijo el robot, mientras ella salía de la sala arrastrándose

.o vuelvas a hacer eso-

–Es tu cumpa por aparecer, bueno continuemos con el siguiente cuento titulado, música de suspenso por favor, "EL ALMOHADON DE PLUMAS"…-

 _ **El almodón de Plumas**_

Su luna de miel fue un largo escalofrío. Rubia, angelical y tímida, el carácter duro de su marido heló sus soñadas niñerías de novia. Ella lo quería mucho, sin embargo, a veces con un ligero estremecimiento cuando volviendo de noche juntos por la calle, echaba una furtiva mirada a la alta estatura, mudo desde hacía una hora. Él, por su parte, la amaba profundamente, sin darlo a conocer.

Pero este no era el caso de nuestros protagonistas…

Durante tres meses –ya que se habían casado en abril- vivieron una dicha especial, Arturo se había casado más por conveniencia (y por qué lo habían amenazado)… y también porque pensaba que ella sería diferente.

Sin duda hubiera ella deseado menos severidad en ese rígido cielo de amor, más expansiva e incauta ternura; pero la timidez de su "marido" hacia que ella deseara más de ese chico torpe.

La casa en que vivían influía un poco en sus estremecimientos. La blancura del patio silencioso piso, columnas y estatuas de mármol, producía una otoñal impresión de palacio encantado, regalo de bodas de Ultimate, por supuesto. Dentro, el brillo glacial del estuco, sin el más leve rasguño en las altas paredes, afirmaba aquella sensación de desapacible frío. Al cruzar de una pieza a otra, los pasos hallaban eco en toda la casa, como si un largo abandono hubiera sensibilizado su resonancia.

En ese extraño nido de amor, Judie una chica bajita de cabellera castaño y de lentes cuadrados, si ella era la señora Molina, la cual pasó todo el otoño en aquella casa. No obstante, había concluido por echar un velo sobre sus antiguos sueños, y aún vivía dormida en la casa hostil, sin querer pensar en nada hasta que llegaba su marido.

No es raro que adelgazara. Tuvo un ligero ataque de influenza que se arrastró insidiosamente días y días; Judie no se reponía tan facilmente. Al fin una tarde pudo salir al jardín apoyada en el brazo de él. Miraba indiferente a uno y otro lado. De pronto Arturo, con honda ternura, le pasó la mano por la cabeza, y Judie rompió en seguida en sollozos, echándole los brazos al cuello (con ayuda del chico claro). Lloró largamente todo su espanto callado, redoblando el llanto a la menor tentativa de caricia. Luego los sollozos fueron retardándose, y aún quedó largo rato escondida en su cuello, sin moverse ni decir una palabra.

Fue ese el último día que Judie estuvo levantada pero al día siguiente amaneció desvanecida. El médico de Arturo la examinó con suma atención, ordenándole calma y descanso absolutos.

-No sé -le dijo a Arturo en la puerta de calle, con la voz todavía baja - ella tiene una gran debilidad que no me explico, y sin vómitos, nada… Si mañana se despierta como hoy, llámeme enseguida.

Al otro día Judie seguía peor, tuvo consulta, la cual el resultado fue una anemia de marcha agudísima, completamente inexplicable. Judie no tuvo más desmayos, pero se iba visiblemente a la muerte.

Todo el día el dormitorio estaba con las luces prendidas y en pleno silencio.

Pasándose horas sin oír el menor ruido, Judie dormitaba. Arturo vivía casi en la sala, también con toda la luz encendida, paseaba sin cesar de un extremo a otro, con incansable obstinación. La alfombra ahogaba sus pasos. A ratos entraba en el dormitorio y proseguía su mudo vaivén a lo largo de la cama, mirando a su mujer cada vez que caminaba en su dirección.

Pronto Judie comenzó a tener alucinaciones, confusas y flotantes al principio, y que descendieron luego a ras del suelo. La joven, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, no hacía sino mirar la alfombra a uno y otro lado del respaldo de la cama. Una noche se quedó de repente mirando fijamente, después de un rato abrió la boca para gritar, y sus narices y labios se perlaron de sudor.

-¡Arturo! ¡Arturo! -clamó, rígida de espanto, sin dejar de mirar la alfombra.

Arturo corrió al dormitorio, y al verlo aparecer Judie dio un alarido de horror.

-¡Soy yo, Judie, soy yo!

Judie lo miró con extravió, miró la alfombra, volvió a mirarlo, y después de largo rato de estupefacta confrontación, se serenó. Sonrió y tomó entre las suyas la mano de su marido, acariciándola temblando.

Entre sus alucinaciones más porfiadas, hubo un antropoide, apoyado en la alfombra sobre los dedos, que tenía fijos en ella los ojos.

Los médicos volvieron inútilmente, había allí delante de ellos una vida que se acababa, desangrándose día a día, hora a hora, sin saber absolutamente cómo. En la última consulta Judie yacía en estupor mientras ellos la pulsaban, pasándose de uno a otro la muñeca inerte. La observaron largo rato en silencio y siguieron al comedor.

-Pst… -se encogió de hombros desalentado su médico-. Es un caso serio… poco hay que hacer…

-¡Sólo eso me faltaba! -resopló Arturo, y tamborileó bruscamente sobre la mesa.

Judie fue extinguiéndose en su delirio de anemia, agravado de tarde, pero que remitía siempre en las primeras horas. Durante el día no avanzaba su enfermedad, pero cada mañana amanecía lívida, en síncope casi. Parecía que únicamente de noche se le fuera la vida en nuevas alas de sangre. Tenía siempre al despertar la sensación de estar desplomada en la cama con un millón de kilos encima. Desde el tercer día este hundimiento no la abandonó más, apenas podía mover la cabeza, no quiso que le tocaran la cama, ni aún que le arreglaran el almohadón. Sus terrores crepusculares avanzaron en forma de monstruos que se arrastraban hasta la cama y trepaban dificultosamente por la colcha.

Perdió luego el conocimiento. Los dos días finales deliró sin cesar a media voz, las luces continuaban fúnebremente encendidas en el dormitorio y la sala. En el silencio agónico de la casa, no se oía más que el delirio monótono que salía de la cama, y el rumor ahogado de los eternos pasos de Arturo.

Judie murió, por fin.

Eso había entristecido bastante al joven, sentía la soledad de aquella chica con la cual la habían casado con punta de un revolver calibre 45, esa tarde la sirvienta, que entró después a deshacer la cama, sola ya, miró un rato extrañada el almohadón.

-¡Señor! -llamó a Arturo en voz baja -En el almohadón hay manchas que parecen de sangre-

Arturo se acercó rápidamente y se dobló a su vez. Efectivamente, sobre la funda, a ambos lados del hueco que había dejado la cabeza de Judie, se veían manchitas oscuras.

-Parecen picaduras -murmuró la sirvienta después de un rato de inmóvil observación.

-Levántelo a la luz -le dijo Arturo.

La sirvienta lo levantó, pero enseguida lo dejó caer, y se quedó mirando a aquél, lívida y temblando. Sin saber por qué, Arturo sintió que los cabellos se le erizaban.

-¿Qué hay? -murmuró con la voz ronca.

-Pesa mucho -articuló la sirvienta, sin dejar de temblar.

Arturo lo levantó; pesaba extraordinariamente. Salieron con él, y sobre la mesa del comedor Arturo cortó funda y envoltura de un tajo. Las plumas superiores volaron, y la sirvienta dio un grito de horror con toda la boca abierta, llevándose las manos crispadas a los costados. Sobre el fondo, entre las plumas, moviendo lentamente las patas velludas, había un animal monstruoso, una bola viviente y viscosa. Estaba tan hinchado que apenas se le pronunciaba la boca.

Noche a noche, desde que Judie había caído en cama, había aplicado sigilosamente su boca (o su trompa, mejor dicho) a las sienes de aquélla, chupándole la sangre. La picadura era casi imperceptible. La remoción diaria del almohadón había impedido sin duda su desarrollo, pero desde que la joven no pudo moverse, la succión fue vertiginosa. En cinco días, en cinco noches, había vaciado a Judie.

Estos parásitos de las aves, diminutos en el medio habitual, llegan a adquirir en ciertas condiciones proporciones enormes.

La sangre humana parece serles particularmente favorable, y no es raro hallarlos en los almohadones de pluma, a Judie se lo había comido un asqueroso y repulsivo acaro.

 _Personajes:_

 _Arturo Molina_

 _Judie_

 _Ultimate Dimentor_

 _Cuya propiedad son de Ultimate Dimentor_


	5. La decisión de Randolph Carter

_La decisión de Randolph Carter_

 _Autor H.P Lovecratf_

La fémina Elite entro de nuevo a la sala donde se suponía que debía estar el robot, pero en vez de eso la encontró vacía

-Claptrap, robot tonto ¿Dónde estará? ¡CLAPTRAP!- siguió gritando hasta que

-BOOO- dijo con una manta encima –te asuste ¿verdad?-

Ello lo miro sin inmutarse

-tu no causas miedo, pero tal vez ese tipo si- dijo señalando a un psicópata que corría directo hacia él, mientras que el pobre Claptrap solo huía despavorido

-bueno por lo visto el no vendrá a contar nuestra siguiente historia- la fémina toma el libro y se sienta –tendre que hacerlo en su lugar, vallamos entonces al relato-

 _La decisión de Luke Keyes_

Les repito que no sé qué ha sido de Rick Armstrong, aunque pienso -y casi espero- que ya disfruta de la paz del olvido, si es que semejante bendición existe en alguna parte. Es cierto que durante cinco años fui su más íntimo amigo, y que he compartido parcialmente sus terribles investigaciones sobre lo desconocido. No negaré, aunque mis recuerdos son inciertos y confusos, que este testigo de ustedes pueda habernos visto juntos como dice, a las once y media de aquella terrible noche, por la carretera de Gainsville, camino del pantano del Gran Ciprés. Incluso puedo afirmar que llevábamos linternas y palas, y un curioso rollo de cable unido a ciertos instrumentos, pues todas estas cosas han desempeñado un papel en esa única y espantosa escena que permanece grabada en mi trastornada memoria. Pero debo insistir en que, de lo que sucedió después, y de la razón por la cual me encontraron solo y aturdido a la orilla del pantano a la mañana siguiente, no sé más que lo que he repetido una y otra vez. Ustedes me dicen que no hay nada en el pantano ni en sus alrededores que hubiera podido servir de escenario de aquel terrible episodio. Y yo respondo que no sé más de lo que vi. Ya fuera visión o pesadilla -deseo fervientemente que así haya sido-, es todo cuanto puedo recordar de aquellas horribles horas que viví, después de haber dejado atrás el mundo de los hombres. Pero por qué no regresó Rick Amstrong es cosa que sólo él, o su sombra -o alguna innombrable criatura que no me es posible describir-, podrían contar.

Como he dicho antes, yo estaba bien enterado de los sobrenaturales estudios de Rick Amstrong, y hasta cierto punto participé en ellos. De su inmensa colección de libros extraños sobre temas prohibidos, he leído todos aquellos que están escritos en las lenguas que yo domino; pero son pocos en comparación con los que están en lenguas que desconozco. Me parece que la mayoría están en árabe; y el infernal libro que provocó el desenlace -volumen que él se llevó consigo fuera de este mundo-, estaba escrito en caracteres que jamás he visto en ninguna otra parte. Amstrong no me dijo jamás de qué se trataba exactamente. En cuanto a la naturaleza de nuestros estudios, ¿debo decir nuevamente que ya no recuerdo nada con certeza? Y me parece misericordioso que así sea, porque se trataba de estudios terribles, a los que yo me dedicaba más por morbosa fascinación que por una inclinación real. Amstrong me dominó siempre, y a veces le temía. Recuerdo cómo me estremecí la noche anterior a que sucediera aquello, al contemplar la expresión de su rostro mientras me explicaba con todo detalle por qué, según su teoría, ciertos cadáveres no se corrompen jamás, sino que se conservan carnosos y frescos en sus tumbas durante mil años. Pero ahora ya no le tengo miedo a Amstrong, pues sospecho que ha conocido horrores que superan mi entendimiento. Ahora temo por él.

Confieso una vez más que no tengo una idea clara de cuál era nuestro propósito aquella noche. Desde luego, se trataba de algo relacionado con el libro que Amstrong llevaba consigo -con ese libro antiguo, de caracteres indescifrables, que se había traído de la India un mes antes-; pero juro que no sé qué es lo que esperábamos encontrar. El testigo de ustedes dice que nos vio a las once y media en la carretera de Gainsville, de camino al pantano del Gran Ciprés. Probablemente es cierto, pero yo no lo recuerdo con precisión. Solamente se ha quedado grabada en mi alma una escena, y puede que ocurriese mucho después de la medianoche, pues recuerdo una opaca luna creciente ya muy alta en el cielo vaporoso.

Ocurrió en un cementerio antiguo; tan antiguo que me estremecí ante los innumerables vestigios de edades olvidadas. Se hallaba en una hondonada húmeda y profunda, cubierta de espesa maleza, musgo y yerbas extrañas de tallo rastrero, en donde se sentía un vago hedor que mi ociosa imaginación asoció absurdamente con rocas corrompidas. Por todas partes se veían signos de abandono y decrepitud. Me sentía perturbado por la impresión de que Amstrong y yo éramos los primeros seres vivos que interrumpíamos un letal silencio de siglos. Por encima de la orilla del valle, una luna creciente asomó entre fétidos vapores que parecían emanar de ignoradas catacumbas; y bajo sus rayos trémulos y tenues puede distinguir un repulsivo panorama de antiguas lápidas, urnas, cenotafios y fachadas de mausoleos, todo convertido en escombros musgosos y ennegrecido por la humedad, y parcialmente oculto en la densa exuberancia de una vegetación malsana.

La primera impresión vívida que tuve de mi propia presencia en esta terrible necrópolis fue el momento en que me detuve con Amstrong ante un sepulcro semidestruido y dejamos caer unos bultos que al parecer habíamos llevado. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía conmigo una linterna eléctrica y dos palas, mientras que mi compañero llevaba otra linterna y un teléfono portátil. No pronunciamos una sola palabra, ya que parecíamos conocer el lugar y nuestra misión allí; y, sin demora, tomamos nuestras palas y comenzamos a quitar el pasto, las yerbas, matojos y tierra de aquella morgue plana y arcaica. Después de descubrir enteramente su superficie, que consistía en tres inmensas losas de granito, retrocedimos unos pasos para examinar la sepulcral escena. Amstrong pareció hacer ciertos cálculos mentales. Luego regresó al sepulcro, y empleando su pala como palanca, trató de levantar la losa inmediata a unas ruinas de piedra que probablemente fueron un monumento. No lo consiguió, y me hizo una seña para que lo ayudara. Finalmente, nuestra fuerza combinada aflojó la piedra y la levantamos hacia un lado.

La losa levantada reveló una negra abertura, de la cual brotó un tufo de gases miasmáticos tan nauseabundo que retrocedimos horrorizados. Sin embargo, poco después nos acercamos de nuevo al pozo, y encontramos que las exhalaciones eran menos insoportables. Nuestras linternas revelaron el arranque de una escalera de piedra, sobre la cual goteaba una sustancia inmunda nacida de las entrañas de la tierra, y cuyos húmedos muros estaban incrustados de salitre. Y ahora me vienen por primera vez a la memoria las palabras que Amstrong me dirigió con su melodiosa voz de tenor; una voz singularmente tranquila para el pavoroso escenario que nos rodeaba:

-Siento tener que pedirte que aguardes en el exterior -dijo-, pero sería un crimen permitir que baje a este lugar una persona de tan frágiles nervios como tú. No puedes imaginarte, ni siquiera por lo que has leído y por lo que te he contado, las cosas que voy a tener que ver y hacer. Es un trabajo diabólico, Luke, y dudo que nadie que no tenga una voluntad de acero pueda pasar por él y regresar después a la superficie vivo y en su sano juicio. No quiero ofenderte, y bien sabe el cielo que me gustaría tenerte conmigo; pero, en cierto sentido, la responsabilidad es mía, y no podría llevar a un manojo de nervios como tú a una muerte probable, o a la locura. ¡Ya te digo que no te puedes imaginar cómo son realmente estas cosas! Pero te doy mi palabra de mantenerte informado, por teléfono, de cada uno de mis movimientos. ¡Tengo aquí cable suficiente para llegar al centro de la tierra y volver!

Aún resuenan en mi memoria aquellas serenas palabras, y todavía puedo recordar mis objeciones. Parecía yo desesperadamente ansioso de acompañar a mi amigo a aquellas profundidades sepulcrales, pero él se mantuvo inflexible. Incluso amenazó con abandonar la expedición si yo seguía insistiendo, amenaza que resultó eficaz, pues sólo él poseía la clave del asunto. Recuerdo aún todo esto, aunque ya no sé qué buscábamos. Después de haber conseguido mi reacia aceptación de sus propósitos, Amstrong levantó el carrete de cable y ajustó los aparatos. A una señal suya, tomé uno de éstos y me senté sobre la lápida añosa y descolorida que había junto a la abertura recién descubierta. Luego me estrechó la mano, se cargó el rollo de cable y desapareció en el interior de aquel indescriptible osario.

Durante un minuto seguí viendo el brillo de su linterna y oyendo el crujido del cable a medida que lo iba soltando; pero la luz desapareció abruptamente, como si mi compañero hubiera doblado un recodo de la escalera, y el crujido dejó de oírse también casi al mismo tiempo. Me quedé solo; pero estaba en comunicación con las desconocidas profundidades por medio de aquellos hilos mágicos cuya superficie aislante aparecía verdosa bajo la pálida luna creciente.

Consulté constantemente mi reloj a la luz de la linterna eléctrica, y escuché con febril ansiedad por el receptor del teléfono, pero no logré oír nada por más de un cuarto de hora. Luego sonó un chasquido en el aparato, y llamé a mi amigo con voz tensa. A pesar de lo aprehensivo que era, no estaba preparado para escuchar las palabras que me llegaron de aquella misteriosa bóveda, pronunciadas con la voz más desgarrada y temblorosa que le oyera a Rick Amstrong. Él, que con tanta serenidad me había abandonado poco antes, me hablaba ahora desde abajo con un murmullo trémulo, más siniestro que el más estridente alarido:

-¡Dios! ¡Si pudieras ver lo que veo yo!

No pude contestar. Enmudecido, sólo me quedaba esperar. Luego volví a oír sus frenéticas palabras:

-¡Luke, es terrible…, monstruoso…, increíble!

Esta vez no me falló la voz, y derramé por el transmisor un aluvión de excitadas preguntas. Aterrado, seguí repitiendo:

-¡Amstrong! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

De nuevo me llegó la voz de mi amigo, ronca por el miedo, teñida ahora de desesperación:

-¡No te lo puedo decir, Luke! Es algo que no se puede imaginar… No me atrevo a decírtelo… Ningún hombre podría conocerlo y seguir vivo… ¡Dios mío! ¡Jamás imaginé algo así!

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, interrumpido por mi torrente de temblorosas preguntas. Después se oyó la voz de Amstrong, en un tono de salvaje terror:

-¡Luke, por el amor de Dios, vuelve a colocar la losa y márchate de aquí, si puedes!… ¡Rápido! Déjalo todo y vete… ¡Es tu única oportunidad! ¡Hazlo y no me preguntes más!

Lo oí, pero sólo fui capaz de repetir mis frenéticas preguntas. Estaba rodeado de tumbas, de oscuridad y de sombras; y abajo se ocultaba una amenaza superior a los límites de la imaginación humana. Pero mi amigo se hallaba en mayor peligro que yo, y en medio de mi terror, sentí un vago rencor de que pudiera considerarme capaz de abandonarlo en tales circunstancias. Más chasquidos y, después de una pausa, se oyó un grito lastimero de Amstrong:

-¡Esfúmate! ¡Por el amor de Dios, pon la losa y esfúmate, Luke!

Aquella jerga infantil que acababa de emplear mi horrorizado compañero me devolvió mis facultades. Tomé una determinación y le grité:

-¡Amstrong, ánimo! ¡Voy para abajo!

Pero, a este ofrecimiento, el tono de mi interlocutor cambió a un grito de total desesperación:

-¡No! ¡No puedes entenderlo! Es demasiado tarde… y la culpa es mía. Pon la losa y corre… ¡Ni tú ni nadie puede hacer nada ya!

El tono de su voz cambió de nuevo; había adquirido un matiz más suave, como de una desesperanzada resignación. Sin embargo, permanecía en él una tensa ansiedad por mí.

-¡Rápido…, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Traté de no hacerle caso; intenté vencer la parálisis que me retenía y cumplir con mi palabra de correr en su ayuda, pero lo que murmuró a continuación me encontró aún inerte, encadenado por mi absoluto horror.

-¡Luke…, apúrate! Es inútil…, debes irte…, mejor uno solo que los dos… la losa…

Una pausa, otro chasquido y luego la débil voz de Amstrong:

-Ya casi ha terminado todo… No me hagas esto más difícil todavía… Cubre esa escalera maldita y salva tu vida… Estás perdiendo tiempo… Adiós, Luke…, nunca te volveré a ver.

Aquí, el susurro de Amstrong se dilató en un grito; un grito que se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en un alarido preñado del horror de todos los tiempos…

-¡Malditas sean estas criaturas infernales…, son legiones! ¡Dios mío! ¡Esfúmate! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Después, el silencio. No sé durante cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, estupefacto, murmurando, susurrando, gritando en el teléfono. Una y otra vez, por todos esos eones, susurré y murmuré, llamé, grité, chillé:

-¡Amstrong! ¡Amstrong! Contéstame, ¿estás ahí?

Y entonces llegó hasta mí el mayor de todos los horrores, lo increíble, lo impensable y casi inmencionable. He dicho que me habían parecido eones el tiempo transcurrido desde que oyera por última vez la desgarrada advertencia de Amstrong, y que sólo mis propios gritos rompían ahora el terrible silencio. Pero al cabo de un rato, sonó otro chasquido en el receptor, y agucé mis oídos para escuchar. Llamé de nuevo:

-¡Amstrong!, ¿estás ahí?

Y en respuesta, oí lo que ha provocado estas tinieblas en mi mente. No intentaré, caballeros, dar razón de aquella cosa -aquella voz-, ni me aventuraré a describirla con detalle, pues las primeras palabras me dejaron sin conocimiento y provocaron una laguna en mi memoria que duró hasta el momento en que desperté en el hospital. ¿Diré que la voz era profunda, hueca, gelatinosa, lejana, ultraterrena, inhumana, espectral? ¿Qué debo decir? Esto fue el final de mi experiencia, y aquí termina mi relato. Oí la voz, y no supe más… La oí allí, sentado, petrificado en aquel desconocido cementerio de la hondonada, entre los escombros de las lápidas y tumbas desmoronadas, la vegetación putrefacta y los vapores corrompidos. Escuché claramente la voz que brotó de las recónditas profundidades de aquel abominable sepulcro abierto, mientras a mí alrededor miraba las sombras amorfas necrófagas, bajo una maldita luna menguante.

Y esto fue lo que dijo:

-¡Tonto, Amstrong ya está MUERTO!-

Fin

Personajes:

Luke Keyes

Rick Amstrong

Los personajes mencionados con propiedad de Abdi Auditore


	6. La gallina Degollada

La Gallina degollada

Autor: Horacio Quiroga

En la sala se encontraba el robot sentado riendo y aun costado estaba un Elite cuya armadura era de un Ultra de color plateado con detalles en azul con dorado, ambos vean el libro y comenzaron a reír mas fuerte

-mira este es bueno- dijo el robot extendiendo el libro para que el Sangheili leyera

-bueno Clap ¿Cuál es el?...- dijo entrando de nuevo la Sangheili con una tableta electrónica en sus manos que al ver al Elite sentado al lado de este, ella lo miro de inmediato –¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Este se paró para quedar a la altura de ella (o más arriba en su defecto)

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Vine a darle algo más de "Zukulencia" al siguiente cuento-

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y doblando las piernas

-No puedes hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no? Yo soy el gran HERO GRUNT RUVIF Y YO-

-YA SE QUIEN ERES TU… dame una razón para que puedas-

Con un movimiento rápido Hero activo su espada de energía

-pensándolo bien, claro que puedes estar aquí… Claptrap continúa por favor-

Ella salió de reversa sin girar su cuerpo, mientras lo hacia el robot le decía adiós con su mano, dejo a los dos de nuevo solos, por su parte Hero volvió al sillón la cual este se sentó y tomo el libro de la mano del robot

-bueno ya que la intrusa se ha ido, nuestra siguiente historia se titula "La gallina degollada"… Esto se pondrá bueno-

 _ **La Gallina degollada**_

Todo el día, sentados en el patio en un banco, estaban los cuatro hijos idiotas del matrimonio Juhlm y Royek. Tenían la lengua entre los labios, los ojos estúpidos y volvían la cabeza con las mandíbulas abiertas. El patio era de tierra, cerrado al oeste por un cerco de ladrillos. El banco quedaba paralelo a él, a cinco metros, y allí se mantenían inmóviles, fijos los ojos en los ladrillos. Como el sol se ocultaba tras el cerco, al declinar los idiotas tenían fiesta. La luz enceguecedora llamaba su atención al principio, poco a poco sus ojos se animaban; se reían al fin estrepitosamente, congestionados por la misma hilaridad ansiosa, mirando el sol con alegría bestial, como si fuera comida.

Otras veces, alineados en el banco, zumbaban horas enteras, imitando al tranvía eléctrico. Los ruidos fuertes sacudían asimismo su inercia, y corrían entonces, mordiéndose una mandibula y mugiendo, alrededor del patio. Pero casi siempre estaban apagados en un sombrío letargo de idiotismo, y pasaban todo el día sentados en su banco, con las piernas colgantes y quietas, empapando de glutinosa saliva el pantalón.

El mayor tenía doce años, y el menor ocho. En todo su aspecto sucio y desvalido se notaba la falta absoluta de un poco de cuidado maternal.

Esos cuatro idiotas, sin embargo, habían sido un día el encanto de sus padres. A los tres meses de casados, Juhlm y Royek orientaron su estrecho amor de marido y fémina, fémina y marido, hacia un porvenir mucho más vital: un hijo: ¿Qué mayor dicha para dos enamorados que esa honrada consagración de su cariño, Royek ya del vil egoísmo de un mutuo amor sin fin ninguno y, lo que es peor para el amor mismo, sin esperanzas posibles de renovación?

Así lo sintieron Juhlm y Royek, y cuando el hijo llegó, a los catorce meses de matrimonio, creyeron cumplida su felicidad. La criatura creció, bella y radiante, hasta que tuvo año y medio. Pero en el vigésimo mes una noche convulsiones terribles, y a la mañana siguiente no conocía más a sus padres. El médico lo examinó con esa atención profesional que está visiblemente buscando las causas del mal en las enfermedades de los padres.

Después de algunos días los miembros paralizados recobraron el movimiento; pero la inteligencia, el alma, aun el instinto, se habían ido del todo; había quedado profundamente idiota, baboso, colgante, muerto para siempre sobre las rodillas de su madre.

— ¡Hijo, mi hijo querido! —sollozaba ésta, sobre aquella espantosa ruina de su primogénito.

El padre, desolado, acompañó al médico afuera.

—A usted se le puede decir; creo que es un caso perdido.

Podrá mejorar, educarse en todo lo que le permita su idiotismo, pero no más allá.

-¡Sí...! ¡Sí...!- Asentía el pobre desafortunado Sangheili -Pero dígame; ¿Usted cree que es herencia, que...?

—En cuanto a la herencia paterna, ya le dije lo que creía cuando vi a su hijo. Respecto a la madre, hay allí un pulmón que no sopla bien. No veo nada más, pero hay un soplo un poco rudo. Hágala examinar bien.

Con el alma destrozada de remordimiento, Juhlm redobló el amor a su hijo, el pequeño idiota que pagaba los excesos del abuelo. Tuvo asimismo que consolar, sostener sin tregua a Royek, herida en lo más profundo por aquel fracaso de su joven maternidad.

Como es natural, el matrimonio puso todo su amor en la esperanza de otro hijo. Nació éste, y su salud y limpidez de risa reencendieron el porvenir extinguido. Pero a los dieciocho meses las convulsiones del primogénito se repetían, y al día siguiente amanecía idiota.

Esta vez los padres cayeron en honda desesperación. ¡Luego su sangre, su amor estaban malditos! ¡Su amor, sobre todo! Veintiocho años él, veinticinco ella, y toda su apasionada ternura no alcanzaba a crear un átomo de vida normal. Ya no pedían más belleza e inteligencia como en el primogénito; ¡pero un hijo, un hijo como todos!

De nuevo desastre brotaron nuevas llamaradas del dolorido amor, un loco anhelo de redimir de una vez para siempre la santidad de su ternura. Sobrevinieron mellizos, y punto por punto repitiéndose el proceso de los dos mayores.

Más, por encima de su inmensa amargura, quedaba a Juhlm y Royek gran compasión por sus cuatro hijos. Hubo que arrancar del limbo de la más honda animalidad, no ya sus almas, sino el instinto mismo abolido. No sabían deglutir, cambiar de sitio, ni aun sentarse. Aprendieron al fin a caminar, pero chocaban contra todo, por no darse cuenta de los obstáculos. Cuando los lavaban mugían hasta inyectarse de sangre el rostro. Se animaban sólo al comer, o cuando veían colores brillantes u oían truenos. Se reían entonces, abriendo sus mandíbulas y ríos de baba, radiantes de frenesí bestial. Tenían, en cambio, cierta facultad imitativa; pero no se pudo obtener nada más. Con los mellizos pareció haber concluido la aterradora descendencia. Pero pasados tres años desearon de nuevo ardientemente otro hijo, confiando en que el largo tiempo transcurrido hubiera aplacado a la fatalidad.

No satisfacían sus esperanzas, y en ese ardiente anhelo que se exasperaba, en razón de su infructuosidad, se agriaron. Hasta ese momento cada cual había tomado sobre sí la parte que le correspondía en la miseria de sus hijos; pero la desesperanza de redención ante las cuatro bestias que habían nacido de ellos, echó afuera esa imperiosa necesidad de culpar a los otros, que es patrimonio específico de los corazones inferiores.

Iniciaron con el cambio de pronombre: tus hijos. Y como a más del insulto había la insidia, la atmósfera se cargaba.

—Me parece —dijo una noche Juhlm, que acababa de entrar y se lavaba las manos— que podrás tener más limpios a los muchachos.

Royek continuó leyendo como si no hubiera oído.

—Es la primera vez —repuso al rato— que te veo inquietarte por el estado de tus hijos- Juhlm volvió un poco la cara a ella con una sonrisa forzada:

—De nuestros hijos, ¿me parece?-

—Bueno; de nuestros hijos. ¿Te gusta así? —alzó ella los ojos.

Esta vez Juhlm se expresó claramente — ¿Creo que no vas a decir que yo tenga la culpa, no?-

— ¡Ah, no! —se sonrió Royek, muy pálida— ¡pero yo tampoco, supongo...! ¡No faltaba más...! —murmuró.

— ¿Qué, no faltaba más?-

— ¡Que si alguien tiene la culpa, no soy yo, entiéndelo bien! Eso es lo que te quería decir-

Su marido la miró un momento, con brutal deseo de insultarla.

— ¡Dejemos! —articuló, secándose por fin las manos.

—Como quieras; pero si quieres decir..-.

— ¡Royek!

—¡Como quieras!

Este fue el primer choque y le sucedieron otros. Pero en las inevitables reconciliaciones, sus almas se unían con doble arrebato y locura por otro hijo.

Nació así una niña una hermosa y pequeña Sangheili. Vivieron dos años con la angustia a flor de alma, esperando siempre otro desastre. Nada acaeció, sin embargo, y los padres pusieron en ella toda su complacencia, que la pequeña llevaba a los más extremos límites del mimo y la mala crianza.

Si aún en los últimos tiempos Royek cuidaba siempre de sus hijos, al nacer Sum olvidó casi del todo de los otros. Su solo recuerdo la horrorizaba, como algo atroz que la hubiera obligado a cometer. A Juhlm, bien que en menor grado, pasándole lo mismo.

No por eso la paz había llegado a sus almas. La menor indisposición de su hija echaba ahora afuera, con el terror de perderla, los rencores de su descendencia podrida. Habían acumulado hiel sobrado tiempo para que el vaso no quedara distendido, y al menor contacto el veneno se vertía afuera. Desde el primer disgusto emponzoñado habían perdido el respeto; y si hay algo a que el hombre se siente arrastrado con cruel fruición, es, cuando ya se comenzó, a humillar del todo a una persona. Antes se contenían por la mutua falta de éxito; ahora que éste había llegado, cada cual, atribuyéndolo a sí mismo, sentía mayor la infamia de los cuatro engendros que el otro había forzado a crear.

Con estos sentimientos, no hubo ya para los cuatro hijos mayores afecto posible. La sirvienta los vestía, les daba de comer, los acostaba, con visible brutalidad. No los lavaban casi nunca. Pasaban casi todo el día sentados frente al cerco, abandonados de toda remota caricia.

De este modo Sum cumplió cuatro años, y esa noche, resultado de las golosinas que era a los padres absolutamente imposibles negarle, la criatura tuvo algún escalofrío y fiebre. Y el temor a verla morir o quedar idiota, tornó a reabrir la eterna llaga.

Hacía tres horas que no hablaban, y el motivo fue, como casi siempre, los fuertes pasos de Juhlm.

— ¡Cariño! ¿No puedes caminar más despacio? ¿Cuántas veces...?-

—Bueno, es que me olvido; ¡se acabó! No lo hago a propósito-

Ella se sonrió, desdeñosa: — ¡No, no te creo tanto!-

—Ni yo, jamás, te hubiera creído tanto a ti... torpe

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué dijiste...?-

-¡Nada!-

—Sí, te oí algo, mira ¡no sé lo que dijiste pero te juro que prefiero cualquier cosa a tener un padre como el que has tenido tú!

Juhlm se puso pálido.

— ¡Al fin!— murmuró con los dientes apretados—. ¡Al fin, fémina desabrida, has dicho lo que querías!-

— ¡Sí, podre ser una fémina desabrida sí! Pero yo he tenido padres sanos ¿oyes?, ¡sanos! ¡Mi padre no ha muerto de delirio! ¡Yo hubiera tenido hijos como los de todo el mundo! ¡Esos son hijos tuyos, los cuatro tuyos!

Juhlm explotó a su vez.

—¡Víbora tísica! ¡eso es lo que te dije, lo que te quiero decir! ¡Pregúntale, pregúntale al médico quién tiene la mayor culpa de la meningitis de tus hijos: mi padre o tu pulmón picado, víbora!

Continuaron cada vez con mayor violencia, hasta que un gemido de Sum selló instantáneamente sus bocas. A la una de la mañana la ligera indigestión había desaparecido, y como pasa fatalmente con todos los matrimonios jóvenes que se han amado intensamente una vez siquiera, la reconciliación llegó, tanto más efusiva cuanto hirientes fueran los agravios.

Amaneció un espléndido día, y mientras Royek se levantaba escupió sangre. Las emociones y mala noche pasada tenían, sin duda, gran culpa. Juhlm la retuvo abrazada largo rato, y ella lloró desesperadamente, pero sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir una palabra.

A las diez decidieron salir, después de almorzar. Como apenas tenían tiempo, ordenaron a la sirvienta que prepara algún animal fresco; una gallina.

El día radiante había arrancado a los idiotas de su banco. De modo que mientras la sirvienta degollaba en la cocina al animal, desangrándolo con parsimonia (Royek había aprendido de su madre este buen modo de conservar frescura a la carne), creyó sentir algo como respiración tras ella. Volviéndose, y vio a los cuatro idiotas, con los hombros pegados uno a otro, mirando estupefactos la operación... Rojo... rojo...

—¡Señora! Los niños están aquí, en la cocina.

Royek llegó; no quería que jamás pisaran allí. ¡Y ni aun en esas horas de pleno perdón, olvido y felicidad reconquistada, podía evitarse esa horrible visión! Porque, naturalmente, cuando más intensos eran los raptos de amor a su marido e hija, más irritado era su humor con los monstruos.

—¡Que salgan! ¡Échelos! ¡Échelos, le digo!

Las cuatro pobres bestias, sacudidas, brutalmente empujadas, fueron a dar a su banco.

Después de almorzar, salieron todos. La sirvienta fue a una de las lunas, y el matrimonio a pasear por el poblado que estaba cerca el palacio del emperador. Al bajar el sol volvieron, pero Royek quiso saludar un momento a sus vecinas de enfrente. Su hija escapandose en seguida a casa.

Entretanto los idiotas no se habían movido en todo el día de su banco. El sol había traspuesto ya el cerco, comenzaba a hundirse, y ellos continuaban mirando los ladrillos, más inertes que nunca.

De pronto, algo se interpuso entre su mirada y el cerco. Su hermana, cansada de cinco horas paternales, quería observar por su cuenta. Detenida al pie del cerco, miraba pensativa la cresta. Quería trepar, eso no ofrecía duda. Al fin decidió por una silla desfondada, pero faltaba aún. Recurrió entonces a un cajón de kerosene, y su instinto topográfico le hizo colocar vertical el mueble, con lo cual triunfó.

Los cuatro idiotas, la mirada indiferente, vieron cómo su hermana lograba pacientemente dominar el equilibrio, y cómo en puntas de pie apoyaba la garganta sobre la cresta del cerco, entre sus manos tirantes. Viéndola mirar a todos lados, y buscar apoyo con el pie para alzarse más.

Pero la mirada de los idiotas se había animado; una misma luz insistente estaba fija en sus pupilas. No apartaban los ojos de su hermana, mientras una creciente sensación de gula bestial iba cambiando cada línea de sus rostros. Lentamente avanzaron hacia el cerco. La pequeña, que habiendo logrado calzar el pie, iba ya a montar a horcajadas y a caerse del otro lado, seguramente, sintiéndose cogida de la pierna. Debajo de ella, los ocho ojos clavados en los suyos le dieron miedo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! —gritó sacudiendo la pierna. Pero fue atraída. -Mamá, ¡ay! Ma...

No pudo gritar más. Uno de ellos le apretó el cuello y como si fueran plumas empezó a quitarle parte de la piel, y los otros la arrastraron de una sola pierna hasta la cocina, donde esa mañana se había desangrado a la gallina, bien sujeta, arrancándole la vida segundo por segundo.

Juhlm aburrido por las pláticas de su mujer en la casa de enfrente, (cuanto odiaba que ella se entretuviera con la esposa de Yalmor) creyó oír la voz de su hija.

—Me parece que te llama —le dijo a Royek de un tono suplicante para que ambos se fueran

Prestaron oído inquietos pero no oyeron más. Con todo, un momento después se despidieron, y mientras Royek iba a dejar su abrigo, Juhlm avanzó en el patio.

— ¡Sum!- Nadie respondió — ¡Sum! —alzó más la voz ya alterada.

Y el silencio fue tan fúnebre para su corazón siempre aterrado, que la espalda se le heló de horrible presentimiento.

—¡Mi hija, mi hija! —corrió ya desesperado hacia el fondo. Pero al pasar frente a la cocina vio en el piso un mar de sangre. Empujó violentamente la puerta entornada, y lanzó un grito de horror.

Royek, que ya se había lanzado corriendo a su vez al oír el angustioso llamado del padre, oyó el grito y respondió con otro. Pero al precipitarse en la cocina, Juhlm, lívido como la muerte, se interpuso conteniéndola:

—¡No entres! ¡No entres!-

Royek alcanzó a ver el piso inundado de sangre. Sólo pudo echar sus brazos sobre la cabeza y hundirse a lo largo de él con un ronco suspiro, encontrándose a sus otros hijos cubiertos de sangre y riendo de manera estruendosa…

Fin

 _Personajes:_

 _Royek_

 _Juhlm_

 _Yalmor (mención)_

 _Cuya propiedad son de Hero Grunt Ruvif_


	7. Polvo Banco: Vinum Sabbath

Polvo blanco: Vinum Sabbati

Autor: Arthur Machen

El ruido hizo que la Sangheili volviera a asomarse para ver que sucedía, al manifestarse en la sala pudo observar lo que pasaba, el robot estaba bailando una singular canción a todo volumen… Highway to Hell de AC/DC, ella fue hasta la donde estaba el estéreo conectado, ella de manera de disgusto desconecto el aparato en señal de protesta

-Oye- dijo Claptrap disgustado

-tu… maldita maquina tienes cuentos que contar-

El robot con los brazos cruzados salió del cuarto

-TU ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- pero era inútil el robot ya se había ido –bien si te pones en ese plan yo también me pondré en si contigo… bueno veamos-

Sin más que hacer la hembra tomo el de libro los cuentos, toma asiento en el sillón, acto seguido ojeo el libro hasta llegar hasta el siguiente cuento

-bueno, nuestra siguiente historia es…- pero antes que ella continuara Claptrap cayo del techo a los brazos de la joven fémina

-¡Taran! Una entrada triunfal ¿no crees?- le arrebato el libro y comenzó a leer –bueno nuestro siguiente cuento se llama "Polvo blanco"-

 **Polvo Blanco: Vinum Sabbati**

Mi nombre es Aelia Leicester; mi padre, el mayor general Dyn Leicester, distinguido oficial de artillería, sucumbió hace cinco años a una compleja enfermedad del hígado, adquirida en el letal clima de la india. Un año después, Marcus, mi único hermano, regresó a casa después de una carrera excepcionalmente brillante en la universidad, y aquí se quedó, resuelto como un ermitaño a dominar lo que con razón se ha llamado el gran mito del Derecho. Era un hombre que parecía sentir una total indiferencia hacia todo lo que se llama placer; aunque era más guapo que la mayoría de los hombres y hablaba con la alegría y el ingenio de un vagabundo, evitaba la sociedad y se encerraba en la gran habitación de la parte alta de la casa para convertirse en abogado. Al principio, estudiaba tenazmente durante diez horas diarias; desde que el primer rayo de luz aparecía en el este hasta bien avanzada la tarde permanecía encerrado con sus libros. Sólo dedicaba media hora a comer apresuradamente conmigo, como si lamentara el tiempo que perdía en ello, y después salía a dar un corto paseo cuando comenzaba a caer la noche. Yo pensaba que tanta dedicación sería perjudicial, y traté de apartarlo suavemente de la austeridad de sus libros de texto, pero su ardor parecía más bien aumentar que disminuir, y creció el número de horas diarias de estudio. Hablé seriamente con él, le sugerí que ocasionalmente tomara un descanso, aunque fuera sólo pasarse una tarde de ocio leyendo una novela fácil; pero él se río y dijo que, cuando tenía ganas de distraerse, leía acerca del régimen de propiedad feudal y se burló de la idea de ir al teatro o de pasar un mes al aire libre. Confieso que tenía buen aspecto, y no parecía sufrir por su trabajo, pero sabía que su organismo terminaría por protestar, y no me equivocaba. Una expresión de ansiedad asomó en sus ojos, se veía débil, hasta que finalmente confesó que no se encontraba bien de salud. Dijo que se sentía inquieto, con sensación de vértigo, y que por las noches se despertaba, aterrorizado y bañado en sudor frío, a causa de unas espantosas pesadillas.

-Me cuidaré -dijo-, así que no te preocupes. Ayer pasé toda la tarde sin hacer nada, recostado en ese cómodo sillón que tú me regalaste, y garabateando tonterías en una hoja de papel. No, no; no me cargaré de trabajo. Me pondré bien en una o dos semanas, ya verás.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus afirmaciones, me di cuenta que no mejoraba, sino empeoraba cada día. Entraba en el salón con una expresión de abatimiento, y se esforzaba en aparentar alegría cuando yo lo observaba. Me parecía que tales síntomas eran un mal agüero, y a veces, me asustaba la nerviosa irritación de sus gestos y su extraña y enigmática mirada. Muy en contra suya, lo convencí de que accediera a dejarse examinar por un médico, y por fin llamó, de muy mala gana, a nuestro viejo doctor.

El doctor Haberden me animó, después de la consulta.

-No es nada grave -me dijo-. Sin duda lee demasiado, come de prisa y vuelve a los libros con demasiada precipitación y la consecuencia natural es que tenga trastornos digestivos y alguna mínima perturbación del sistema nervioso. Pero creo, señorita Leicester, que podremos curarlo. Ya le he recetado una medicina que obtendrá buenos resultados. Así que no se preocupe.

Mi hermano insistió en que un farmacéutico de la colonia le preparara la receta. Era un establecimiento extraño, pasado de moda, exento de la estudiada coquetería y el calculado esplendor que alegran tanto los escaparates y estanterías de las modernas boticas. Pero Marcus le tenía mucha simpatía al anciano farmacéutico y creía a ciegas en la escrupulosa pureza de sus drogas. La medicina fue enviada a su debido tiempo, y observé que mi hermano la tomaba regularmente después de la comida y la cena.

Era un polvo blanco de aspecto común, del cual disolvía un poco en un vaso de agua fría. Yo lo agitaba hasta que se diluía, y desaparecía dejando el agua limpia e incolora. Al principio, Marcus pareció mejorar notablemente; el cansancio desapareció de su rostro, y se volvió más alegre incluso que cuando salió de la universidad; hablaba animadamente de reformarse, y reconoció que había perdido el tiempo.

-He dedicado demasiadas horas al estudio del Derecho -decía riéndose-; creo que me has salvado justo a tiempo. Bien, de cualquier modo, seré canciller, pero no debo olvidarme de vivir. Haremos un viaje a París, nos divertiremos, y nos mantendremos alejados por un tiempo de la Biblioteca Nacional.

He de confesar que me sentí encantada con el proyecto.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -pregunté-. Podríamos salir pasado mañana, si te parece.

-No, es demasiado pronto. Después de todo, no conozco Londres todavía, y supongo que un hombre debe comenzar por entregarse a los placeres de su propio país. Pero saldremos en una o dos semanas, así que practica tu francés. Por mi parte, de Francia sólo conozco las leyes, y me temo que eso no nos servirá de nada.

Estábamos terminando de comer. Tomó su medicina con gesto de catador, como, si fuera un vino de la cava más selecta.

-¿Tiene algún sabor especial? -pregunté.

-No; es como si fuera sólo agua-. Se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasear de arriba abajo por la habitación, sin decidir qué hacer.

-¿Vamos al salón a tomar café? -le pregunté-. ¿O prefieres fumar?

-No; me parece que voy a dar un paseo. La tarde está muy agradable. Mira ese crepúsculo: es como una gran ciudad en llamas, como si, entre las casas oscuras, lloviera sangre. Sí. Voy a salir. Pronto estaré de vuelta, pero me llevo mi llave. Buenas noches, querida, si es que no te veo más tarde.

La puerta se cerró de golpe tras él, y le vi caminar rápidamente por la calle, balanceando su bastón, y me sentí agradecida con el doctor Haberden por esta mejoría.

Creo que mi hermano regresó a casa muy tarde aquella noche, pero a la mañana siguiente se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-Caminé sin pensar adónde iba -dijo gozando de la frescura del aire, y vivificado por la multitud cuando me acercaba a los barrios más transitados. Después, en medio de la gente, me encontré con Eithan, un antiguo compañero de la universidad, y después… bueno, nos fuimos por ahí a divertirnos. He sentido lo que es ser joven y hombre. He descubierto que tengo sangre en las venas como los demás. Me he citado con Eithan para esta noche; algunos amigos nos reuniremos en el restaurante. Sí, me divertiré durante una semana o dos, y todas las noches oiré las campanadas de las doce. Y después tú y yo haremos nuestro pequeño viaje.

Fue tal el cambio de carácter de mi hermano, que en pocos días se convirtió en un amante de los placeres, en un indolente asiduo de los barrios alegres, en un cliente fiel de los restaurantes opulentos y en un excelente crítico de baile. Engordaba ante mis ojos, y no hablaba ya de París, pues claramente había encontrado su paraíso en Londres. Yo me alegré, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme, porque en su alegría encontraba algo que me desagradaba, aunque no podía definir la sensación. El cambio le sobrevino poco a poco. Seguía regresando en las frías madrugadas; pero yo ya no le oía hablar de sus diversiones, y, una mañana, cuando desayunábamos juntos, lo miré de pronto a los ojos y vi a un extraño frente a mí.

-¡Oh, Marcus! –Exclamé- ¡Marcus, Marcus! ¿Qué has hecho?

Y dejando escapar el llanto, no pude decir ni una palabra más. Me retiré llorando a mi habitación, pues aunque no sabía nada, lo sabía todo, y por un extraño juego del pensamiento, recordé la noche en que salió por primera vez, y el cuadro de la puesta de sol que iluminaba el cielo ante mí: las nubes, como una ciudad en llamas, y la lluvia de sangre. Sin embargo, luché contra esos pensamientos, y consideré que tal vez, después de todo, no había pasado nada malo. Por la tarde, a la hora de comer, decidí presionarlo para que fijara el día de comenzar nuestras vacaciones en París. Estábamos charlando tranquilamente, y mi hermano acababa de tomar su medicina, que no había suspendido para nada. Iba yo a abordar el tema, cuando las palabras desaparecieron de mi mente, y me pregunté por un segundo qué peso helado e intolerable oprimía mi corazón y me sofocaba como si me hubieran encerrado viva en un ataúd.

Habíamos comido sin encender las velas. La habitación había pasado de la penumbra a la lobreguez, y las paredes y los rincones se confundían entre sombras indistintas. Pero desde donde yo estaba sentada podía ver la calle, y cuando pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a Marcus, el cielo comenzó a enrojecerse y a brillar, como durante aquella noche que tan bien recordaba; y en el espacio que se abría entre las dos oscuras moles de casas apareció el horrible resplandor de las llamas: espeluznantes remolinos de nubes retorcidas, enormes abismos de fuego, masas grises como el vaho que se desprende de una ciudad humeante y una luz maligna brillando en las alturas con las lenguas del más ardiente fuego, y en la tierra, como un inmenso lago de sangre. Volví los ojos a mi hermano; las palabras apenas se formaban en mis labios, cuando vi su mano sobre la mesa. Entre el pulgar y el índice tenía una marca, una pequeña mancha del tamaño de una moneda de seis peniques y el color de un moretón. Sin embargo, por algún sentido indefinible, supe que no era un golpe. ¡Ah!, si la carne humana pudiera arder en llamas, y si la llama fuese negra como la noche… sin pensamiento ni palabras, el horror me invadió al verlo, y en lo más profundo de mí ser comprendí que era un estigma. Durante algunos interminables segundos, el manchado cielo se oscureció como si se tratara de la medianoche, y cuando la luz volvió, me encontraba sola en la silenciosa habitación. Poco después, pude oír cómo salía mi hermano.

A pesar de que ya era tarde, me puse el sombrero y fui a visitar al doctor Haberden, y en su amplio consultorio, mal iluminado por una vela que el doctor trajo consigo, con labios trémulos y voz vacilante pese a mi determinación, le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en que mi hermano comenzó a tomar la medicina hasta la horrible marca que había descubierto hacía apenas media hora.

Cuando terminé, el doctor me miró durante un momento con una expresión de gran compasión en su rostro.

-Mi querida señorita Leicester -dijo- usted se ha angustiado por su hermano; se preocupa mucho por él, estoy seguro ¿no es así?

-Sí, me tiene preocupada -dije Desde hace una o dos semanas no he estado tranquila.

-Muy bien. Ya sabe usted lo complicado que es el cerebro.

-Comprendo lo que quiere usted decir, pero no estoy equivocada. He visto con mis propios ojos todo lo que acabo de decirle.

-Sí, sí; por supuesto. Pero sus ojos habían estado contemplando ese extraordinario crepúsculo que tuvimos hoy. Es la única explicación. Mañana lo comprobará a la luz del día, estoy seguro. Pero recuerde que siempre estoy a su disposición para prestarle cualquier ayuda que esté a mi alcance. No dude en acudir a mí o mandarme llamar si se encuentra en un apuro.

Me marché intranquila, completamente confusa, llena de tristeza y temor, y sin saber qué hacer. Cuando nos reunimos mi hermano y yo al día siguiente, le dirigí una rápida mirada y descubrí, con el corazón oprimido, que llevaba la mano derecha envuelta en un pañuelo. La mano en la que había visto aquella mancha de fuego negro.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano, Marcus? -le pregunté con firmeza.

-Nada importante. Anoche me corté un dedo y me salió mucha sangre. Me lo vendé lo mejor que pude.

-Yo te lo curaré bien, si quieres.

-No, gracias, querida, esto bastará. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? Tengo mucha hambre.

Nos sentamos, y yo lo observaba. Comió y bebió muy poco. Le tiraba la comida al perro cuando creía que yo no miraba. Había una expresión en sus ojos que nunca le había visto; cruzó por mi mente la idea de que aquella expresión no era humana. Estaba firmemente convencida de que, por espantoso e increíble que fuese lo que había visto la noche anterior, no era una ilusión, ni era ningún engaño de mis sentidos agobiados, y, en el transcurso de la mañana, fui de nuevo a la casa del médico.

El doctor Haberden movió la cabeza, contrariado e incrédulo y pareció reflexionar durante unos minutos.

-¿Y dice usted que continúa tomando la medicina? Pero, ¿por qué? Según tengo entendido, todos los síntomas de que se quejaba desaparecieron hace tiempo. ¿Por qué sigue tomando ese brebaje, si ya se encuentra bien? Y, a propósito, ¿dónde encargó que le prepararan la receta? ¿Con Sayce? Nunca envío a nadie allí; el anciano se está volviendo descuidado. Supongo que no tendrá usted inconveniente en venir conmigo a su casa; me gustaría hablar con él.

Fuimos juntos a la tienda. El viejo Sayce conocía al doctor Haberden, y estaba dispuesto a darle cualquier clase de información.

-Según tengo entendido, usted lleva varias semanas preparando esta receta mía al señor Leicester -dijo el doctor, entregándole al anciano un pedazo de papel.

-Sí -dijo-, y ya me queda muy poco. Es una droga muy poco común, y la he tenido embodegada durante mucho tiempo sin usarla. Si el señor Leicester continúa el tratamiento, tendré que encargar más.

– Por favor, déjeme ver el preparado -dijo Haberden.

El farmacéutico le dio un frasco. Haberden le quitó el tapón, olió el contenido y miró con extrañeza al anciano.

-¿De dónde sacó esto? -dijo-. ¿Qué es? Además, señor Sayce, esto no es lo que yo prescribí. Sí, sí, ya veo que la etiqueta está bien, pero le digo que ésta no es la medicina correcta.

-La he tenido mucho tiempo –dijo el anciano, aterrado-. Se la compré a Burbage, como de costumbre. No me la piden con frecuencia, y la he tenido desde hace algunos años. Como ve usted, ya queda muy poco.

-Sería mejor que me lo diera -dijo Haberden-. Me temo que ha habido una equivocación.

Nos marchamos de la tienda en silencio; el médico llevaba bajo el brazo el frasco envuelto en papel.

-Doctor Haberden -dije, cuando ya llevábamos un rato caminando-, doctor Haberden.

-Sí -dijo él, mirándome sobriamente.

-Quisiera que me dijese qué ha estado tomando mi hermano dos veces al día durante poco más de un mes.

-Francamente, señorita Leicester, no lo sé. Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

Continuamos caminando rápidamente sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que llegamos a su casa. Me pidió que me sentara, y comenzó a pasear de un extremo al otro de la habitación, con la cara ensombrecida por temores nada comunes.

-Bueno -dijo al fin-. Todo esto es muy extraño. Es natural que se sienta alarmada, y debo confesar que estoy muy lejos de sentirme tranquilo. Dejemos a un lado, se lo ruego, lo que usted me contó anoche y esta mañana, aunque persiste el hecho de que durante las últimas semanas el señor Leicester ha estado saturando su organismo con un preparado completamente desconocido para mí. Como le digo, eso no es lo que yo le receté. No obstante, está por ver qué contiene realmente este frasco.

Lo desenvolvió, vertió cautelosamente unos pocos granos de polvo blanco en un pedacito de papel y los examinó con curiosidad.

-Sí -dijo-. Parece sulfato de quinina, como usted dice; forma escamitas. Pero huélalo.

Me tendió el frasco, y yo me incliné a oler. Era un olor extraño, empalagoso, etéreo, irresistible, como el de un anestésico fuerte.

-Lo mandaré analizar -dijo Haberden-. Tengo un amigo 1 que se dedica a la química. Después sabremos qué hacer. No, no; no me diga nada sobre la otra cuestión. No quiero escucharlo de momento. Siga mi consejo y procure no pensar más en eso.

Aquella tarde, mi hermano no salió como siempre después de la comida.

-Ya me he divertido lo suficiente -dijo con una risa extraña- y debo volver a mis viejas costumbres. Un poco de leyes será el descanso adecuado, tras una dosis tan sobrecargada de placer -sonrió para sí mismo. Poco después subió a su habitación. Su mano seguía vendada.

El doctor Haberden pasó por casa unos días más tarde.

-No tengo ninguna noticia especial para usted -dijo-. Chambers está fuera de la ciudad, así que no sé nada que usted no sepa sobre la sustancia. Pero me gustaría ver al señor Leicester, si está en casa.

-Está en su habitación -dije-. Le diré que está usted aquí.

-No, no; yo subiré. Quiero hablar con él con toda tranquilidad. Me atrevería a decir que nos hemos alarmado mucho por muy poca cosa. Al fin y al cabo, sea lo que sea, parece que ese polvo blanco le ha sentado bien.

El doctor subió, y, al pasar por el recibidor, lo oí llamar a la puerta, abrirse ésta, y cerrarse después. Estuve esperando en el silencio de la casa durante más de una, hora, y la quietud se volvía cada vez más intensa, mientras las manecillas del reloj caminaban lentamente. Oí arriba el ruido de una puerta que se abría vigorosamente, y el médico bajó. Sus pasos cruzaron el recibidor y se detuvieron ante la puerta. Respiré largamente y con dificultad, vi mi cara, en un espejo, demasiado pálida, mientras él volvía y se paraba en la puerta. Había un indecible horror en sus ojos; se sostuvo con una mano en el respaldo de una silla, su labio inferior temblaba como el de un caballo; tragó saliva y tartamudeó una serie de sonidos ininteligibles, antes de hablar.

-He visto a ese hombre -comenzó, en un áspero susurro-. Acabo de pasar una hora con él. ¡Dios mío! ¡Y estoy vivo y entero! Yo que me he enfrentado toda mi vida con la muerte y conozco las ruinas de nuestra fortaleza… ¡Pero eso no, Dios mío, eso no! -y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para apartar de sí alguna horrible visión.

-No me mande llamar otra vez, señorita Leicester -dijo, recobrando un poco la compostura-. Nada puedo hacer ya por esta casa. Adiós.

Lo vi bajar las escaleras tembloroso, y cruzar la calzada en dirección a su casa. Me dio la impresión de que había envejecido diez años desde la mañana.

Mi hermano permaneció en su habitación. Me dijo con voz apenas reconocible que estaba muy ocupado, que le gustaría que le dejara su comida afuera de la puerta, y que me hiciera cargo de los criados. Desde aquel día, me pareció que el arbitrario concepto que llamamos tiempo había desaparecido para mí. Vivía con la continua sensación de horror, llevando a cabo mecánicamente la rutina de la casa, y hablando sólo lo imprescindible con los criados. De vez en cuando salía a pasear una hora o dos y luego volvía a casa. Pero tanto dentro como fuera, mi espíritu se detenía ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación de arriba, y, temblando, esperaba que se abriera.

He dicho que apenas me daba cuenta del tiempo, pero supongo que debieron transcurrir un par de semanas, desde la visita del doctor Haberden, cuando un día, después del paseo, regresaba a casa reconfortada con una sensación de alivio. El aire era dulce y agradable, y las formas vagas de las hojas verdes flotaban en la plaza como una nube; el perfume de las flores hechizaba mis sentidos. Me sentía feliz y caminaba con ligereza. Cuando iba a cruzar la calle para entrar a casa, me detuve un momento a esperar que pasara un carro y miré por casualidad hacia las ventanas. Instantáneamente se llenaron mis oídos de un fragor tumultuoso de aguas profundas y frías; el corazón me dio un vuelco y cayó en un pozo sin fondo, y me quedé sobrecogida de un terror sin forma ni figura. Extendí ciegamente una mano en la oscuridad para no caer, mientras, las piedras temblaban bajo mis pies, perdían consistencia y parecían hundirse. En el momento de mirar hacia la ventana de mi hermano, se abrió la persiana, y algo dotado de vida se asomó a contemplar el mundo. No, no puedo decir si vi un rostro humano o algo semejante; era una criatura viviente con dos ojos llameantes que me miraron desde el centro de algo amorfo representando el símbolo y el testimonio de todo el mal y la siniestra corrupción. Durante cinco minutos permanecí inmóvil, sin fuerza, presa de la angustia, la repugnancia y el horror. Al llegar a la puerta, corrí escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de mi hermano, y lo llamé.

-¡Marcus, Marcus! -grité-. Por el amor de Dios, contéstame. ¿Qué es esa bestia espantosa que tienes en la habitación? ¡Sácala, Marcus, arrójala fuera de aquí!

Oí un ruido como de pies que se arrastraban, lentos y cautelosos, y un sonido ahogado, como si alguien luchara por decir algo. Después, el sonido de una voz, rota y apagada, pronunció unas palabras que apenas pude entender.

-Aquí no hay nada -dijo la voz-. Por favor, no me molestes. No me encuentro bien hoy.

Me volví, horrorizada pero impotente. Me preguntaba por qué me habría mentido Marcus, pues había visto, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, la aparición aquella, demasiado nítida para equivocarme. Me senté en silencio, consciente de que había sido algo más, algo que había visto en el primer instante de terror antes de que aquellos ojos llameantes se fijaran en mí. Y, súbitamente, lo recordé. Al mirar hacia arriba, las persianas se estaban cerrando, pero tuve tiempo de ver a aquella criatura, y al evocarla, comprendí que la imagen no se borraría jamás de mi memoria. No era una mano; no había dedos que sostuvieran el postigo, sino un muñón negro que la empujaba. El torpe movimiento de la pata de una bestia se había grabado en mis sentidos, antes de que aquella oleada de terror me arrojara al abismo. Me horroricé al recordar esto y pensar que aquella espantosa presencia vivía con mi hermano. Subí de nuevo y lo llamé desesperadamente, pero no me contestó. Aquella noche, uno de los criados vino a mí y me contó con cierto recelo que hacía tres días que colocaba regularmente la comida junto a la puerta y después la retiraba intacta. La sirvienta había tocado, pero sin obtener respuesta; sólo oyó los mismos pies arrastrándose que yo había oído. Pasaron los días, uno tras otro, y siguieron dejándole a mi hermano las comidas delante de la puerta y retirándolas intactas, y aunque llamé repetidamente a la puerta, no conseguí jamás que me contestara. La servidumbre quiso entonces hablar conmigo. Al parecer, estaban tan alarmados como yo. La cocinera dijo que, cuando mi hermano se encerró por vez primera en su habitación, ella empezó a oírle salir por la noche, y deambular por la casa; y una vez, según dijo, oyó abrirse la puerta del recibidor, y cerrarse después. Pero hacía varias noches que no oía ruido alguno. Por último, la crisis se desencadenó; fue en la penumbra del atardecer. El salón donde me encontraba se fue poblando de tinieblas, cuando un alarido terrible desgarró el silencio y oí unos precipitados pasos escabullirse por la escalera. Aguardé, y un segundo después irrumpió la doncella en el cuarto y se quedó delante de mí, pálida y temblorosa.

-¡Oh, señorita Helen! -murmuró-. ¡Por Dios, señorita Helen! ¿Qué ha pasado? Mire mi mano, señorita, ¡mire esta mano!

La conduje hasta la ventana, y vi una mancha húmeda y negra en su mano.

-No te comprendo -dije-. ¿Quieres explicarte?

-Estaba arreglando su habitación hace un momento -comenzó-. Estaba cambiando las sábanas, y de repente me cayó en la mano algo mojado; miré hacia arriba y vi que era el techo, que estaba negro y goteaba justo encima de mí.

Primero la miré con severidad y luego me mordí los labios.

-Ven conmigo -dije-. Trae tu vela.

La habitación donde yo dormía estaba debajo de la de mi hermano, y al entrar sentí que yo temblaba también. Miré el techo; en él había una mancha negra y húmeda, que goteaba persistente sobre un charco horrible que empapaba la blanca ropa de mi cama.

Me lancé escaleras arriba y toqué con fuerza la puerta

-¡Marcus, Marcus, hermano mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me puse a escuchar. Hubo un sonido ahogado; luego, un gorgoteo y un vómito, pero nada más. Llamé más fuerte, pero no contestó.

A pesar de lo que el doctor Haberden había dicho, fui a buscarlo.

Le conté, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, lo que había sucedido, y él me escuchó con una expresión de dureza en el semblante.

-En recuerdo de su padre –dijo finalmente-, iré con usted, aunque nada puedo hacer por él.

Salimos juntos; las calles estaban oscuras, silenciosas y densas por el calor y la sequedad de varias semanas. Bajo los faroles de gas, el rostro del doctor se veía blanco. Cuando llegamos a casa, le temblaban las manos.

No dudamos, sino que subimos directamente. Yo sostenía la lámpara y él llamó con voz fuerte y decidida:

-Señor Leicester, ¿me oye? Insisto en verlo. Conteste de inmediato.

No hubo respuesta, pero los dos oímos aquel gorgoteo que ya he mencionado.

-Señor Leicester, estoy esperando. Abra la puerta en este instante, o me veré obligado a echarla abajo -dijo. Y llamó una tercera vez, con una voz que hizo eco por todo el edificio-: ¡Señor Leicester! Por última vez, le ordenó abrir la puerta.

-¡Ah! -exclamó, después de unos pesados momentos de silencio-, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Sería tan amable de proporcionarme un atizador o algo parecido?

Corrí a una pequeña habitación donde guardábamos las cosas viejas y encontré una especie de azadón que me pareció le serviría al doctor.

-Muy bien –dijo-, esto funcionará. ¡Pongo en su conocimiento, señor Leicester -gritó por el ojo de la cerradura-, que voy a destrozar la puerta!

Luego comenzó a descargar golpes con el azadón, haciendo saltar la madera en astillas. De pronto, la puerta se abrió con un grito espantoso de una voz inhumana que, como un rugido monstruoso, brotó inarticuladamente en la oscuridad.

-Sostenga la lámpara -dijo entonces el doctor. Entramos y miramos rápidamente por toda la habitación.

-Ahí está -dijo el doctor Haberden, dejando escapar un suspiro-. Mire, en ese rincón.

Sentí una punzada de horror en el corazón. En el suelo había una masa oscura y pútrida, hirviendo de corrupción y espantosa podredumbre, ni líquida ni sólida, que se derretía y se transformaba ante nuestros ojos con un gorgoteo de burbujas oleaginosas. Y en el centro brillaban dos puntos llameantes, como dos ojos. Y vi, también, cómo se sacudió aquella masa en una contorsión temblorosa, y cómo trató de levantarse algo que bien podía ser un brazo. El doctor avanzó, alzó el azadón y descargó un golpe sobre los dos puntos brillantes; y golpeó una y otra vez, enfurecido. Finalmente reinó el silencio.

Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando ya me había recobrado de la terrible impresión, el doctor Haberden vino a visitarme.

-He traspasado mi consultorio -comenzó-. Mañana emprendo un largo viaje por mar. No sé si volveré a Inglaterra algún día; es muy probable que compre un pequeño terreno en California y me quede allí el resto de mi vida. Le he traído este sobre, que usted podrá abrir y leer cuando se sienta con fuerza y valor para ello. Contiene el informe del doctor Chambers sobre la muestra que le remití. Adiós, señorita, adiós.

En cuanto se marchó, abrí el sobre y leí los papeles. No podía esperar. Aquí está el manuscrito, y, si me lo permiten, les leeré la asombrosa historia que narra:

"Mi querido Haberden -comenzaba la carta-: Le pido mil perdones por haberme retrasado en contestar su pregunta sobre la sustancia blanca que me envió. A decir verdad, he dudado un tiempo sobre qué determinación tomar, pues hay tanto fanatismo y ortodoxia en las ciencias físicas como en la teología, y sabía que si yo me decidía a contarle la verdad, podría ofender prejuicios que alguna vez me fueron caros. No obstante, he decidido ser sincero con usted, así que, en primer lugar, permítame entrar en una breve aclaración personal."

"Usted me conoce, Haberden, desde hace muchos años, como un escrupuloso hombre de ciencia. Usted y yo hemos hablado a menudo de nuestras profesiones, y hemos discutido el abismo insondable que se abre a los pies de quienes creen alcanzar la verdad por caminos que se aparten de la vía ordinaria de la experiencia y la observación de la materia. Recuerdo el desdén con que me hablaba usted una vez de aquellos científicos que han escarbado un poco en lo oculto y han insinuado tímidamente que tal vez, después de todo, no sean los sentidos la frontera eterna e impenetrable de todo conocimiento, el inmutable límite, más allá del cual ningún ser humano ha llegado jamás. Nos hemos reído cordialmente, y creo que con razón, de las tonterías del 'ocultismo' actual, disfrazado bajo nombres diversos: mesmerismos, espiritualismos, materializaciones, teosofías, y toda la complicada infinidad de imposturas, con su maquinaria de trucos y conjuros, que son la verdadera armazón de la magia que se ve por las calles londinenses. Con todo, a pesar de lo que le he dicho, debo confesarle que no soy materialista, tomando este término en su acepción más común. Hace muchos años me convencí -me he convencido a pesar de mi anterior escepticismo-, de que mi vieja teoría de la limitación es absoluta y totalmente falsa. Quizá esta confesión no le sorprenda en la misma medida en que le hubiera sorprendido hace veinte años, pues estoy seguro de que, no habrá dejado de observar que, desde hace algún tiempo, ciertas hipótesis han sido superadas por hombres de ciencia que no son nada menos que trascendentales; y me temo que la mayor parte de los modernos químicos y biólogos famosos no dudarían en suscribir el díctum de la vieja escolástica, Omnía exeunt ín mysterium, que significa que toda rama del saber humano, si nos remontamos a sus orígenes y primeros principios, se desvanece en el misterio. No tengo por qué agobiarlo ahora con una relación detallada de los dolorosos pasos que me han conducido a mis conclusiones. Unos cuantos experimentos de lo más simple me dieron motivo para dudar de mi propio punto de vista, el tren de pensamiento que surgió en aquellas circunstancias relativamente paradójicas, me llevó lejos. Mi antigua concepción del universo se ha venido abajo; estoy en un mundo que me resulta tan extraño y temible como las interminables olas del océano a los ojos de quien lo contempla por primera vez desde Darién. Ahora sé que los límites de los sentidos, que resultaban tan impenetrables que parecían cerrarse en el cielo y hundirse en unas tinieblas de profundidad inalcanzable no son las barreras tan inexorablemente herméticas que habíamos pensado, sino velos finísimos y etéreos que se deshacen ante el investigador y se disipan como la neblina matinal de los riachuelos. Sé que usted no adoptó jamás una postura extremadamente materialista; usted no trató de establecer una negación universal, pues su sentido común lo apartó de tal absurdo. Pero estoy convencido de que encontrará lo que digo extraño y repugnante a su habitual forma de pensar. No obstante, Haberden, lo que digo es cierto; y en nuestro lenguaje común, se trata de la verdad única y científica, probada por la experiencia. Y el universo es más espléndido y más terrible de lo que imaginábamos. El universo entero, mi amigo, es un tremendo sacramento, una fuerza, una energía mística e inefable, velada por la forma exterior de la materia. Y el hombre, y el sol, y las demás estrellas, la flor, y la yerba, y el cristal del tubo de ensayo, todos y cada uno, son tanto materiales como espirituales y están sujetos a una actividad interior."

"Probablemente se preguntará usted, Haberden, adónde voy con todo esto; pero creo que una pequeña reflexión podrá aclararlo. Usted comprenderá que, desde semejante punto de vista, cambia la concepción entera de todas las cosas, y lo que nos parecía increíble y absurdo podría ser posible. En resumen, debemos mirar con otros ojos la leyenda y las creencias, y estar preparados para aceptar hechos que se habían convertido en fábulas. En verdad, esta exigencia no es excesiva. Al fin y al cabo, la ciencia moderna admite hipócritamente muchas cosas. Es cierto que no se trata de creer en la brujería, pero ha de concederse cierto crédito al hipnotismo; los fantasmas están pasados de moda, pero aún hay mucho que decir sobre la teoría de la telepatía. Póngale un nombre griego a una superstición y crea en ella, y será casi un proverbio."

"Hasta aquí mi aclaración personal. Ahora bien, usted me envió un frasco tapado y sellado, que contenía una pequeña cantidad de un polvo blanco y escamoso, y que cierto farmacéutico proporcionó a uno de sus pacientes. No me sorprende que usted no haya conseguido ningún resultado en sus análisis. Es una sustancia que hace muchos cientos de años cayó en el olvido y que es prácticamente desconocida hoy en día. Jamás hubiera esperado que me llegara de una farmacia moderna. Al parecer, no hay ninguna razón para dudar de la veracidad del farmacéutico. Efectivamente, como dice, pudo comprar en un almacén las sales que usted prescribió; y es muy posible también que permanecieran en su estante durante veinte años, o tal vez más. Aquí comienza a intervenir lo que llamamos azar o casualidad: durante todos estos años, las sales de esa botella han estado expuestas a ciertas variaciones periódicas de temperatura; variaciones que probablemente oscilan entre los cinco y los 30 grados centígrados. Y, por lo que se aprecia, tales alteraciones, repetidas año tras año durante periodos irregulares, con distinta intensidad y duración, han provocado un proceso tan complejo y delicado que no sé si un moderno aparato científico, manejado con la máxima precisión, podría producir el mismo resultado. El polvo blanco que usted me ha enviado es algo muy diferente del medicamento que usted recetó; es el polvo con que se preparaba el Vino Sabático, el Vínum Sabbat. Sin duda habrá leído usted algo sobre los aquelarres de las brujas, y se habrá reído de los relatos que hacían temblar a nuestros mayores: gatos negros, escobas y maldiciones formuladas contra la vaca de alguna pobre vieja. Desde que descubrí la verdad, he pensado a menudo que, en general, es una gran suerte que se crea en todas estas supercherías, pues de este modo se ocultan muchas otras cosas que es preferible ignorar. No obstante, si se toma la molestia de leer el apéndice a la monografía de Payne Knight encontrará que el verdadero Sabbath era algo muy diferente, aunque el escritor haya felizmente callado ciertos aspectos que conocía muy bien. Los secretos del verdadero Sabbath datan de tiempos muy remotos, y sobrevivieron hasta la Edad Media. Son los secretos de una ciencia maligna que existía muchísimo antes de que los arios entraran en Europa. Hombres y mujeres, seducidos y sacados de sus hogares con pretextos diversos, iban a reunirse con ciertos seres especialmente calificados para asumir con toda justicia el papel de demonios. Estos hombres y estas mujeres eran conducidos por sus guías a algún paraje solitario y despoblado, tradicionalmente conocido por los iniciados y desconocido para el resto del mundo. Quizá a una cueva, en algún monte pelado y barrido por el viento, o a un recóndito lugar, en algún bosque inmenso. Y allí se celebraba el Sabbath. Allí, a la hora más oscura de la noche, se preparaba el Vinum Sabbati, se llenaba el cáliz diabólico hasta los bordes y se ofrecía a los neófitos, quienes participaban de un sacramento infernal; sumentes caficem principis inferorum, como lo expresa muy bien un autor antiguo. Y de pronto, cada uno de los que habían bebido se veía atraído por un acompañante (mezcla de hechizo y tentación ultraterrena) que lo llevaba aparte para proporcionarle goces más intensos y más vivos que los del ensueño, mediante la consumación de las nupcias sabáticas. Es difícil escribir sobre estas cosas, principalmente porque esa forma que atraía con sus encantos no era una alucinación sino, por espantoso que parezca, el hombre mismo. Debido al poder del vino sabático -unos pocos granos de polvo blanco disueltos en un vaso de agua-, la morada de la vida se abría en dos, disolviéndose la humana trinidad, y el gusano que nunca muere, el que duerme en el interior de todos nosotros, se transformaba en un ser tangible y externo, y se vestía con el ropaje de la carne. Y entonces, a la medianoche, se repetía y representaba la caída original, y el ser espantoso oculto bajo el mito del Árbol del Bien y del Mal era nuevamente engendrado. Tales eran las nuptiae sabbatí."

"Prefiero no decir más. Usted, Haberden, sabe, tan bien como yo que no pueden infringirse impunemente las leyes más triviales de la vida, y que un acto tan terrible como éste, en el que se abría y profanaba el santuario más íntimo del hombre, era seguido de una venganza feroz. Lo que comenzaba con la corrupción, terminaba también con la corrupción."

Debajo está lo siguiente, escrito por el doctor Haberden:

"Por desgracia, todo esto es estricta y totalmente cierto. Su hermano me lo confesó todo la mañana en que estuve con él. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su mano vendada, Y lo obligué a que me la enseñara. Lo que vi yo, un hombre de ciencia, me puso enfermo de odio. Y la historia que me vi obligado a escuchar fue infinitamente más espantosa de lo que habría sido capaz de imaginar. Hasta me sentí tentado a dudar de la Bondad Eterna, que permite que la naturaleza ofrezca tan abominables posibilidades. Y si no hubiera visto usted el desenlace con sus propios ojos, le habría pedido que no diera crédito a nada de todo esto. A mí no me quedan más que unas semanas de vida, pero usted es joven, y quizá pueda olvidarlo.

Dr. Joseph Haberden"

Fin

Personajes:

Aelia (caballero Blanco)

Marcus (caballero Negro)

Eithan (Caballero Gris9

Cuya propiedad son de Leviatan1


	8. El Alquimista

El alquimista

Autor: H.P Lovecraft.

La Sangheili estaba cansada por todo lo que la había hecho pasar aquel robot, se sentía que todo estaba en su contra, quería que fuera una gran recopilación de cuentos de terror, pero parecía que aquel nefasto ser de hojalata no la dejaría en paz o no se tomaría en serio las historias que ella misma había preparado…

Se escuchó el ruido de las llantas derrapando en algunas partes de la sala

-hora de continuar- dijo el Robot

Ella por su parte solo observaba como tomaba de nuevo aquel libro

-bien veamos que sigue… oye tu ven aquí-

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz se escuchaba exasperada

-te toca leer el siguiente cuento-

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga yo?-

-por que yo ya no quiero, ahora te toca a ti- dijo divertido el robot

-esta bien-

-y asi me podría reir si lo haces mal-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-disfruten nuestro siguiente espanto-

El Alquimista

Allá en lo alto, coronando la herbosa cima un montículo escarpado, de falda cubierta por los árboles nudosos de la selva primordial, se levanta la vieja mansión de mis antepasados. Durante siglos sus almenas han contemplado ceñudas el salvaje y accidentado terreno circundante, sirviendo de hogar y fortaleza para la casa altanera cuyo honrado linaje es más viejo aún que los muros cubiertos de musgo del castillo. Sus antiguos torreones, castigados durante generaciones por las tormentas, demolidos por el lento pero implacable paso del tiempo, formaban en la época feudal una de las más temidas y formidables fortalezas de toda Francia. Desde las aspilleras de sus parapetos y desde sus escarpadas almenas, muchos barones, condes y aun reyes han sido desafiados, sin que nunca resonara en sus espaciosos salones el paso del invasor.

Pero todo ha cambiado desde aquellos gloriosos años. Una pobreza rayana en la indigencia, unida a la altanería que impide aliviarla mediante el ejercicio del comercio, ha negado a los vástagos del linaje la oportunidad de mantener sus posesiones en su primitivo esplendor; y las derruidas piedras de los muros, la maleza que invade los patios, el foso seco y polvoriento, así como las baldosas sueltas, las tablazones comidas de gusanos y los deslucidos tapices del interior, todo narra un melancólico cuento de perdidas grandezas. Con el paso de las edades, primero una, luego otra, las cuatro torres fueron derrumbándose, hasta que tan sólo una sirvió de cobijo a los tristemente menguados descendientes de los otrora poderosos señores del lugar.

Fue en una de las vastas y lóbregas estancias de esa torre que aún seguía en pie donde yo, Antoine, el último de los desdichados y maldecidos condes de C., vine al mundo, hace diecinueve años. Entre esos muros, y entre las oscuras y sombrías frondas, los salvajes barrancos y las grutas de la ladera, pasaron los primeros años de mi atormentada vida. Nunca conocí a mis progenitores. Mi padre murió a la edad de treinta y dos, un mes después de mi nacimiento, alcanzado por una piedra de uno de los abandonados parapetos del castillo; y, habiendo fallecido mi madre al darme a luz, mi cuidado y educación corrieron a cargo del único servidor que nos quedaba, un hombre anciano y fiel de notable inteligencia, que recuerdo que se llamaba Pierre. Yo no era más que un chiquillo, y la carencia de compañía que eso acarreaba se veía aumentada por el extraño cuidado que mi añoso guardián se tomaba para privarme del trato de los muchachos campesinos, aquellos cuyas moradas se desperdigaban por los llanos circundantes en la base de la colina. Por entonces, Pierre me había dicho que tal restricción era debida a que mi nacimiento noble me colocaba por encima del trato con aquellos plebeyos compañeros. Ahora sé que su verdadera intención era ahorrarme los vagos rumores que corrían acerca de la espantosa maldición que afligía a mi linaje, cosas que se contaban en la noche y eran magnificadas por los sencillos aldeanos según hablaban en voz baja al resplandor del hogar en sus chozas.

Aislado de esa manera, librado a mis propios recursos, ocupaba mis horas de infancia en hojear los viejos tomos que llenaban la biblioteca del castillo, colmada de sombras, y en vagar sin ton ni son por el perpetuo crepúsculo del espectral bosque que cubría la falda de la colina. Fue quizás merced a tales contornos el que mi mente adquiriera pronto tintes de melancolía. Esos estudios y temas que tocaban lo oscuro y lo oculto de la naturaleza eran lo que más llamaban mi atención.

Poco fue lo que me permitieron saber de mi propia ascendencia, y lo poco que supe me sumía en hondas depresiones. Quizás, al principio, fue sólo la clara renuencia mostrada por mi viejo preceptor a la hora de hablarme de mi línea paterna lo que provocó la aparición de ese terror que yo sentía cada vez que se mentaba a mi gran linaje, aunque al abandonar la infancia conseguí fragmentos inconexos de conversación, dejados escapar involuntariamente por una lengua que ya iba traicionándolo con la llegada de la senilidad, y que tenían alguna relación con un particular acontecimiento que yo siempre había considerado extraño, y que ahora empezaba a volverse turbiamente terrible. A lo que me refiero es a la temprana edad en la que los condes de mi linaje encontraban la muerte. Aunque hasta ese momento había considerado un atributo de familia el que los hombres fueran de corta vida, más tarde reflexioné en profundidad sobre aquellas muertes prematuras, y comencé a relacionarlas con los desvaríos del anciano, que a menudo mencionaba una maldición que durante siglos había impedido que las vidas de los portadores del título sobrepasasen la barrera de los treinta y dos años. En mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, el añoso Pierre me entregó un documento familiar que, según decía, había pasado de padre a hijo durante muchas generaciones y había sido continuado por cada poseedor. Su contenido era de lo más inquietante, y una lectura pormenorizada confirmó la gravedad de mis temores. En ese tiempo, mi creencia en lo sobrenatural era firme y arraigada, de lo contrario hubiera hecho a un lado con desprecio el increíble relato que tenía ante los ojos.

El papel me hizo retroceder a los tiempos del siglo XIII, cuando el viejo castillo en el que me hallaba era una fortaleza temida e inexpugnable. En él se hablaba de cierto anciano que una vez vivió en nuestras posesiones, alguien de no pocos talentos, aunque su rango apenas rebasaba el de campesino; era de nombre Michel, de usual sobrenombre Mauvais, el malhadado, debido a su siniestra reputación. A pesar de su clase, había estudiado, buscando cosas tales como la piedra filosofal y el elixir de la eterna juventud, y tenía fama de ducho en los terribles arcanos de la magia negra y la alquimia. Michel Mauvais tenía un hijo llamado Charles, un mozo tan avezado como él mismo en las artes ocultas, habiendo sido por ello apodado Le Sorcier, el brujo. Ambos, evitados por las gentes de bien, eran sospechosos de las prácticas más odiosas. El viejo Michel era acusado de haber quemado viva a su esposa, a modo de sacrificio al diablo, y, en lo tocante a las incontables desapariciones de hijos pequeños de campesinos, se tendía a señalar su puerta. Pero, a través de las oscuras naturalezas de padre e hijo brillaba un rayo de humanidad y redención; el malvado viejo quería a su retoño con fiera intensidad, mientras que el mozo sentía por su padre una devoción más que filial.

Una noche el castillo de la colina se encontró sumido en la más tremenda de las confusiones por la desaparición del joven Godfrey, hijo del conde Henri. Un grupo de búsqueda, encabezado por el frenético padre, invadió la choza de los brujos, hallando al viejo Michel Mauvais mientras trasteaba en un inmenso caldero que bullía violentamente. Sin más demora, llevado de furia y desesperación desbocadas, el conde puso sus manos sobre el anciano mago y, al aflojar su abrazo mortal, la víctima ya había expirado. Entretanto, los alegres criados proclamaban el descubrimiento del joven Godfrey en una estancia lejana y abandonada del edificio, anunciándolo muy tarde, ya que el pobre Michel había sido muerto en vano. Al dejar el conde y sus amigos la mísera cabaña del alquimista, la figura de Charles Le Sorcier hizo acto de presencia bajo los árboles. La charla excitada de los domésticos más próximos le reveló lo sucedido, aunque pareció indiferente en un principio al destino de su padre. Luego, yendo lentamente al encuentro del conde, pronunció con voz apagada pero terrible la maldición que, en adelante, afligiría a la casa de C.

«Nunca sea que un noble de tu estirpe homicida

Viva para alcanzar mayor edad de la que ahora posees»

proclamó cuando, repentinamente, saltando hacia atrás al negro bosque, sacó de su túnica una redoma de líquido incoloro que arrojó al rostro del asesino de su padre, desapareciendo al amparo de la negra cortina de la noche. El conde murió sin decir palabra y fue sepultado al día siguiente, con apenas treinta y dos años. Nunca descubrieron rastro del asesino, aunque implacables bandas de campesinos batieron las frondas cercanas y las praderas que rodeaban la colina.

El tiempo y la falta de recordatorios aminoraron la idea de la maldición de la mente de la familia del conde muerto; así que cuando Godfrey, causante inocente de toda la tragedia y ahora portador de un título, murió traspasado por una flecha en el transcurso de una cacería, a la edad de treinta y dos años, no hubo otro pensamiento que el de pesar por su deceso. Pero cuando, años después, el nuevo joven conde, de nombre Robert, fue encontrado muerto en un campo cercano y sin mediar causa aparente, los campesinos dieron en murmurar acerca de que su amo apenas sobrepasaba los treinta y dos cumpleaños cuando fue sorprendido por su temprana muerte. Louis, hijo de Robert, fue descubierto ahogado en el foso a la misma fatídica edad, y, desde ahí, la crónica ominosa recorría los siglos: Henris, Roberts, Antoines y Armands privados de vidas felices y virtuosas cuando apenas rebasaban la edad que tuviera su infortunado antepasado al morir.

Según lo leído, parecía cierto que no me quedaban sino once años. Mi vida, tenida hasta entonces en tan poco, se me hizo ahora más preciosa a cada día que pasaba, y me fui progresivamente sumergiendo en los misterios del oculto mundo de la magia negra. Solitario como era, la ciencia moderna no me había perturbado y trabajaba como en la Edad Media, tan empeñado como estuvieran el viejo Michel y el joven Charles en la adquisición de saber demonológico y alquímico. Aunque leía cuanto caía en mis manos, no encontraba explicación para la extraña maldición que afligía a mi familia. En los pocos momentos de pensamiento racional, podía llegar tan lejos como para buscar alguna explicación natural, atribuyendo las tempranas muertes de mis antepasados al siniestro Charles Le Sorcier y sus herederos; pero descubriendo tras minuciosas investigaciones que no había descendientes conocidos del alquimista, me volví nuevamente a los estudios ocultos y de nuevo me esforcé en encontrar un hechizo capaz de liberar a mi estirpe de esa terrible carga. En algo estaba plenamente resuelto. No me casaría jamás, y, ya que las ramas restantes de la familia se habían extinguido, pondría fin conmigo a la maldición.

Cuando yo frisaba los treinta, el viejo Pierre fue reclamado por el otro mundo. Lo enterré sin ayuda bajo las piedras del patio por el que tanto gustara de deambular en vida. Así quedé para meditar en soledad, siendo el único ser humano de la gran fortaleza, y en el total aislamiento mi mente fue dejando de rebelarse contra la maldición que se avecinaba para casi llegar a acariciar ese destino con el que se habían encontrado tantos de mis antepasados. Pasaba mucho tiempo explorando las torres y los salones ruinosos y abandonados del viejo castillo, que el temor juvenil me había llevado a rehuir y que, al decir del viejo Pierre, no habían sido hollados por ser humano durante casi cuatro siglos. Muchos de los objetos hallados resultaban extraños y espantosos. Mis ojos descubrieron muebles cubiertos por polvo de siglos, desmoronándose en la putridez de largas exposiciones a la humedad. Telarañas en una profusión nunca antes vista brotaban por doquier, e inmensos murciélagos agitaban sus alas huesudas e inmensas por todos lados en las, por otra parte, vacías tinieblas.

Guardaba el cálculo más cuidadoso de mi edad exacta, aun de los días y horas, ya que cada oscilación del péndulo del gran reloj de la biblioteca desgranaba una pizca más de mi condenada existencia. Al final estuve cerca del momento tanto tiempo contemplado con aprensión. Dado que la mayoría de mis antepasados fueron abatidos poco después de llegar a la edad exacta que tenía el conde Henri al morir, yo aguardaba en cualquier instante la llegada de una muerte desconocida. En qué extraña forma me alcanzaría la maldición, eso no sabía decirlo; pero estaba decidido a que, al menos, no me encontrara atemorizado o pasivo. Con renovado vigor, me apliqué al examen del viejo castillo y cuanto contenía.

El suceso culminante de mi vida tuvo lugar durante una de mis exploraciones más largas en la parte abandonada del castillo, a menos de una semana de la fatídica hora que yo sabía había de marcar el límite final a mi estancia en la tierra, más allá de la cual yo no tenía siquiera atisbos de esperanza de conservar el hálito. Había empleado la mejor parte de la mañana yendo arriba y abajo por las escaleras medio en ruinas, en uno de los más castigados de los antiguos torreones. En el transcurso de la tarde me dediqué a los niveles inferiores, bajando a lo que parecía ser un calabozo medieval o quizás un polvorín subterráneo, más bajo. Mientras deambulaba lentamente por los pasadizos llenos de incrustaciones al pie de la última escalera, el suelo se tornó sumamente húmedo y pronto, a la luz de mi trémula antorcha, descubrí que un muro sólido, manchado por el agua, impedía mi avance. Girándome para volver sobre mis pasos, fui a poner los ojos sobre una pequeña trampilla con anillo, directamente bajo mis pies. Deteniéndome, logré alzarla con dificultad, descubriendo una negra abertura de la que brotaban tóxicas humaredas que hicieron chisporrotear mi antorcha, a cuyo titubeante resplandor vislumbré una escalera de piedra. Tan pronto como la antorcha, que yo había abatido hacia las repelentes profundidades, ardió libre y firmemente, emprendí el descenso. Los peldaños eran muchos y llevaban a un angosto pasadizo de piedra que supuse muy por debajo del nivel del suelo. Este túnel resultó de gran longitud y finalizaba en una masiva puerta de roble, rezumante con la humedad del lugar, que resistió firmemente cualquier intento mío de abrirla. Cesando tras un tiempo en mis esfuerzos, me había vuelto un trecho hacia la escalera, cuando sufrí de repente una de las impresiones más profundas y enloquecedoras que pueda concebir la mente humana. Sin previo aviso, escuché crujir la pesada puerta a mis espaldas, girando lentamente sobre sus oxidados goznes. Mis inmediatas sensaciones no son susceptibles de análisis. Encontrarme en un lugar tan completamente abandonado como yo creía que era el viejo castillo, ante la prueba de la existencia de un hombre o un espíritu, provocó a mi mente un horror de lo más agudo que pueda imaginarse. Cuando al fin me volví y encaré la fuente del sonido, mis ojos debieron desorbitarse ante lo que veían. En un antiguo marco gótico se encontraba una figura humana. Era un hombre vestido con un casquete1 y una larga túnica medieval de color oscuro. Sus largos cabellos y frondosa barba eran de un negro intenso y terrible, de increíble profusión. Su frente, más alta de lo normal; sus mejillas, consumidas, llenas de arrugas; y sus manos largas, semejantes a garras y nudosas, eran de una mortal y marmórea blancura como nunca antes viera en un hombre. Su figura, enjuta hasta asemejarla a un esqueleto, estaba extrañamente cargada de hombros y casi perdida dentro de los voluminosos pliegues de su peculiar vestimenta. Pero lo más extraño de todo eran sus ojos, cavernas gemelas de negrura abisal, profundas en saber, pero inhumanas en su maldad. Ahora se clavaban en mí, lacerando mi alma con su odio, manteniéndome sujeto al sitio. Por fin, la figura habló con una voz retumbante que me hizo estremecer debido a su honda impiedad e implícita malevolencia. El lenguaje empleado en su discurso era el decadente latín usado por los menos eruditos durante la Edad Media, y pude entenderlo gracias a mis prolongadas investigaciones en los tratados de los viejos alquimistas y demonólogos. Esa aparición hablaba de la maldición suspendida sobre mi casa, anunciando mi próximo fin, e hizo hincapié en el crimen cometido por mi antepasado contra el viejo Michel Mauvais, recreándose en la venganza de Charles le Sorcier. Relató cómo el joven Charles había escapado al amparo de la noche, volviendo al cabo de los años para matar al heredero Godfrey con una flecha, en la época en que éste alcanzó la edad que tuviera su padre al ser asesinado; cómo había vuelto en secreto al lugar, estableciéndose ignorado en la abandonada estancia subterránea, la misma en cuyo umbral se recortaba ahora el odioso narrador. Cómo había apresado a Robert, hijo de Godfrey, en un campo, forzándolo a ingerir veneno y dejándolo morir a la edad de treinta y dos, manteniendo así la loca profecía de su vengativa maldición. Entonces me dejó imaginar cuál era la solución de la mayor de las incógnitas: cómo la maldición había continuado desde el momento en que, según las leyes de la naturaleza, Charles le Sorcier hubiera debido morir, ya que el hombre se perdió en digresiones, hablándome sobre los profundos estudios de alquimia de los dos magos, padre e hijo, y explayándose sobre la búsqueda de Charles le Sorcier del elixir que podría garantizarle el goce de vida y juventud eternas.

Por un instante su entusiasmo pareció desplazar de aquellos ojos terribles el odio mostrado en un principio, pero bruscamente volvió el diabólico resplandor y, con un estremecedor sonido que recordaba el siseo de una serpiente, alzó una redoma de cristal con evidente intención de acabar con mi vida, tal como hiciera Charles le Sorcier seiscientos años antes con mi antepasado. Llevado por algún protector instinto de autodefensa, luché contra el encanto que me había tenido inmóvil hasta ese momento, y arrojé mi antorcha, ahora moribunda, contra el ser que amenazaba mi vida. Escuché cómo la ampolla se rompía de forma inocua contra las piedras del pasadizo mientras la túnica del extraño personaje se incendiaba, alumbrando la horrible escena con un resplandor fantasmal. El grito de espanto y de maldad impotente que lanzó el frustrado asesino resultó demasiado para mis nervios, ya estremecidos, y caí desmayado al suelo fangoso.

Cuando por fin recobré el conocimiento, todo estaba espantosamente a oscuras y, recordando lo ocurrido, temblé ante la idea de tener que soportar aún más; pero fue la curiosidad lo que acabó imponiéndose. ¿Quién, me preguntaba, era este malvado personaje, y cómo había llegado al interior del castillo? ¿Por qué podía querer vengar la muerte del pobre Michel Mauvais y cómo se había transmitido la maldición durante el gran número de siglos pasados desde la época de Charles le Sorcier? El peso del espanto, sufrido durante años, desapareció de mis hombros, ya que sabía que aquel a quien había abatido era lo que hacía peligrosa la maldición, y, viéndome ahora libre, ardía en deseos de saber más del ser siniestro que había perseguido durante siglos a mi linaje, y que había convertido mi propia juventud en una interminable pesadilla. Dispuesto a seguir explorando, me tanteé los bolsillos en busca de eslabón y pedernal, y encendí la antorcha de repuesto. Enseguida, la luz renacida reveló el cuerpo retorcido y achicharrado del misterioso extraño. Esos ojos espantosos estaban ahora cerrados. Desasosegado por la visión, me giré y accedí a la estancia que había al otro lado de la puerta gótica. Allí encontré lo que parecía ser el laboratorio de un alquimista. En una esquina se encontraba una inmensa pila de reluciente metal amarillo que centelleaba de forma portentosa a la luz de la antorcha. Debía de tratarse de oro, pero no me detuve a cerciorarme, ya que estaba afectado de forma extraña por la experiencia sufrida. Al fondo de la estancia había una abertura que conducía a uno de los muchos barrancos abiertos en la oscura ladera boscosa. Lleno de asombro, aunque sabedor ahora de cómo había logrado ese hombre llegar al castillo, me volví. Intenté pasar con el rostro vuelto junto a los restos de aquel extraño, pero, al acercarme, creí oírle exhalar débiles sonidos, como si la vida no hubiera escapado por completo de él. Horrorizado, me incliné para examinar la figura acurrucada y abrasada del suelo. Entonces esos horribles ojos, mas oscuros que la cara quemada donde se albergaban, se abrieron para mostrar una expresión imposible de identificar. Los labios agrietados intentaron articular palabras que yo no acababa de entender. Una vez capté el nombre de Charles le Sorcier y en otra ocasión pensé que las palabras «años» y «maldición» brotaban de esa boca retorcida. A pesar de todo, no fui capaz de encontrar un significado a su habla entrecortada. Ante mi evidente ignorancia, los ojos como pozos relampaguearon una vez más malévolamente en mi contra, hasta el punto de que, inerme como veía a mi enemigo, me sentí estremecer al observarlo.

Súbitamente, aquel miserable, animado por un último rescoldo de energía, alzó su espantosa cabeza del suelo húmedo y hundido. Entonces, recuerdo que, estando yo paralizado por el miedo, recuperó la voz y con aliento agonizante vociferó las palabras que en adelante habrían de perseguirme durante todos los días y las noches de mi vida.

-¡Necio! -gritaba-. ¿No puedes adivinar mi secreto? ¿No tienes bastante cerebro como para reconocer la voluntad que durante seis largos siglos ha perpetuado la espantosa maldición sobre los tuyos? ¿No te he hablado del gran elixir de la eterna juventud? ¿No sabes quién desveló el secreto de la alquimia? ¡Pues fui yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo que he vivido durante seiscientos años para perpetuar mi venganza, PORQUE YO SOY CHARLES LE SORCIER!

Fin

Agradecimiento especial para mi buen amigo Andy, espero que te guste


	9. El Asesino

El Asesino

Autor: Stephen King

Claptrap por fin estaba en total paz, sentado como niño pequeño al cual le habían prometido un premio si se sentaba sin hacer ruido, con sus manos robóticas juntas, cuando de pronto llamo a la hembra Sangheili

-¡TU VEN AQUÍ!-

Ella entro corriendo para ver qué pasaba

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- dijo la fémina de manera sobresaltada

-tú, te exijo que vayas y tráeme un vaso con agua-

-pero si tú ni tomas agua-

-y tú solo pierdes tu tiempo, ahora anda por mi vaso, si no, no leeré el siguiente cuento-

-está bien- dijo de una manera conforme la pobre hembra

Solo tardo un par de minutos en buscar un vaso limpio y llenarlo de agua para dárselo al inoportuno y fastidioso robot

-listo aquí tienes un vaso con…- no termino la frase cuando este le arrojo el contenido

-excelente ya puedo continuar… nuestro siguiente cuento es… ¿Qué? ¿Sigues aquí? Vete, anda que opacas mi cuento-

Acto seguido la fémina salió de ahí

-ya que la intrusa se ha ido pasemos a nuestro siguiente capítulo llamado… "El asesino"…

 **El Asesino**

De repente se despertó sobresaltado, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era, ni qué estaba haciendo aquí, en una fábrica de municiones. No podía recordar nada, ni siquiera su nombre. La fábrica era enorme, con líneas de ensamblaje y cintas transportadoras, con el sonido de las piezas que estaban siendo ensambladas. Tomó uno de los revólveres, ya terminados, de una caja donde estaban siendo, automáticamente, empaquetados. Había estado operando en la máquina, pero ahora estaba parada. Recogió el revólver como algo muy natural. Caminó lentamente hacia el otro lado de la fábrica, a lo largo de las rampas de vigilancia. Allí había otro hombre empaquetando balas.

."¿Quién soy?" -le dijo pausadamente, indeciso. El hombre continuó trabajando. No levantó la vista, daba la sensación de que no lo había escuchado. -" ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy?" -gritó, y aunque toda la fábrica retumbó con el eco de sus salvajes gritos, nada cambió. Los hombres continuaron trabajando, sin levantar la vista. Agitó el revólver junto a la cabeza del hombre que empaquetaba balas. Lo golpeó, y el empaquetador cayó, y con su cara golpeó la caja de balas que se derramaron sobre el suelo. Él recogió una. Era el calibre correcto. Cargó varias más. Escucho el click-click de pisadas sobre él, se volvió y vio a un guarda caminando sobre una rampa de vigilancia. "¿Quién soy?" -le gritó. Realmente no esperaba obtener respuesta. Pero el guarda miró hacia abajo, y comenzó a correr. Apuntó el revólver hacia arriba y disparó dos veces. El guarda se detuvo, y cayó de rodillas, pero antes de caer, pulsó un botón rojo en la pared. Una sirena comenzó a aullar ruidosamente. -"¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!" -bramaron los altavoces. Los trabajadores no levantaron la vista. Continuaron trabajando. Corrió, intentando alejarse de la sirena, del altavoz. Vio una puerta, y se dirigió hacia ella. La abrió, y cuatro hombres uniformados aparecieron. Le dispararon con extrañas armas de energía. Los rayos pasaron a su lado.

Disparó tres veces más, y uno de los hombres uniformados cayó, su arma resonó al caer al suelo. Corrió en otra dirección, pero más guardas llegaban desde la otra puerta. Miró furiosamente alrededor. ¡Estaban llegando de todos lados! ¡Tenía que escapar! Trepó, más y más alto, hacia la parte superior. Pero había allí más hombres uniformados. Lo tenían atrapado. Disparó hasta vaciar el cargador del revólver. Se acercaron hacia él, algunos desde arriba, otros desde abajo. "¡Por favor! ¡No disparen! ¡No se dan cuenta de que sólo quiero saber quién soy!" Dispararon, y los rayos de energía lo abatieron. Todo se volvió oscuro… -"Uno de ellos se convierte en asesino de vez en cuando,"- dijo el guarda.

-"No lo entiendo,"- dijo el segundo, rascándose la cabeza.

-"Mira ese. ¿Qué era lo que decía? "Solo quiero saber quién soy. Eso era. Parecía casi humano. Estoy comenzando a pensar que están haciendo esos robots demasiado bien".-

Observaron cómo el camión de reparación de robots desaparecía por la curva

Fin

Credito especial:

Crawling


	10. Epilogo

Epilogo

Tras mucho batallar

Dunk Mell tiene algo que anunciar

Espero que a todos

Estos cuentos han de encantar

Que con el miedo

Tenemos que jugar

No importa la situación

Al terror siempre

Debemos combatir

Pues es la esencia

Que no nos hace seguir

Muchas gracias por su atención

y a todos les mando una gran ovación


End file.
